Need You So Bad
by guilty innocence101
Summary: Ever since Sasuke's abrupt departure, Sakura has been working hard to become stronger while trying to forget him. So what happens when he suddenly reappears in her life? What are his intentions for this uncalled visit?
1. Chapter 1: His Return

Chapter One

............

"Where's your location, ugly?" I scowled as the voice of my dispassionate teammate Sai came over the small microphone tucked in my ear. He had a habit of calling me ugly, at first I would get angry at his verbal attacks but now I just ignore them, I realized that he enjoyed getting me angry. I sighed to show my annoyance and answered, "I'm 17 kilometers away from the enemies hidden underground base."

"Be right there," his voice sounded flat, almost as if he was a robot. Sai had always been like that though. He never grew up in a sheltered home with loving parents as other children did. Growing up he was made into killing machine, void of any kind of emotion and used as a weapon by many. He joined our team about four years ago and has recently just begun to practice becoming more social and has been trying to develop emotions that he had been stripped of in the past.

True to his word he was by my side in less than a minute.

"We have to take down the enemies to obtain the scroll," Sai stated the obvious. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Why the hell was he telling me what I already knew? A small noise that could only be detected by ninja ears alerted us of the enemies approach. Crouching lower behind the thick patch of bush we clutched our weapons in our fist and hid our chakra so we wouldn't be detected by our enemies.

Three shinobi from the sand village that we had been tracking for the past three hours slowly came to view. One carried a small box that we were told, is sealed with a strong protection jutso. It contained a valuable scroll that was stolen from the Leaf village two days ago. Sakura knew it was important that they obtain this scroll before the enemies had a chance to even open it. Sakura knew that it had not yet been opened because the jutsu that sealed the box was still intact.

"They haven't been able to break the protection jutso on the box," once again Sai stated the obvious. "Remember the plan?"

I nodded and fought the urge to roll my eyes, "Let's go!" What did he take me for an idiot? Of course I remember the plan.

In a flash we jumped out of hiding and attacked the two ninjas keeping guard from the back. "What the. . . Ahhh!" Sai swiftly pierced through man's heart with his dagger and threw his body aside like a rag doll. The man's eyes remained wide opened in shock but he was clearly dead. I wasn't the kind of person to just kill recklessly. I only killed if necessary, so I applied pressure to a vital chakra point in the enemy's neck that I knew would keep him out cold for at least two days.

"Ahhh! No. . . please!" I looked up to see Sai mercilessly and quickly kill the other man with his dagger. He kicked the body aside and took up the fallen box. Looking up he nodded to me and I nodded in return. This mission was way too easy. Mission Accomplished.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tsunade nodded proudly at the two jounin, "Well done guys. I couldn't have asked for a better collaboration." I raised a brow. Tsunade knew Sai was the last person on earth I wanted to go on a mission with. Not only did he insult me all the time but he always had little to say and it unnerved me. Sometimes he reminded me of Sasuke and I did not want to remember anything about him. "Your dismissed, Sakura please stay back," Sai bowed in respect to the Hokage and turned to the door behind him to leave. "See you later ugly."

"Why you stinking, no good. . .ugh!" I muttered under my breath when he shut the door. I took a seat in the chair facing towards Tsunade's desk which was overflowing with undone paperwork. Knowing my master they will never be done. Sometimes, I was the one who ended up completing them along with her other apprentice, Shizune. We were used to her laziness and constant slacking off so we didn't mind. The only thing that we did mind was her habit of drinking constantly and gambling. Everyone in the village knows that Tsunade is the worst gambler ever and she has no luck whatsoever.

"You have a week off from the hospital. I will assign a temporary replace. . ."

"But sensei!" I objected before she could finish her statement. Was she serious?

"No buts. I can see that you're tired. You've been working hard. Especially since Sasuke left. Both you and Naruto have been working hard but unlike Naruto you don't take breaks. You have to give your body a rest. We can't have a half dead doctor tending to the patients."

I smiled and rubbed my hands together in my lap. Truth be told I was tired and would be rather grateful for the break. Standing, I bowed respectfully to my sensei and left the room shaking my head when I saw two empty sake bottles in the garbage. That woman has a serious drinking problem.

.....................

I stepped into my small but cozy and neat apartment. Usually when I reached home Naruto would be at my doorstep begging me to join him for some ramen. At first I would refuse and then I would accept after he started whining and sprouted huge tears but he was away on a mission. He would probably be back next week.

_Ring! Ring! _

"Oh come on," I made a dive for the phone before it rang one more time. "Hello!" I answered grumpily. "Forehead! Your back! Thank god. Man I've been calling this phone everyday hoping you were finally finished from you're mission. It was getting so boring around this place with no one to talk too. How was your mission?" Ino's loud and cheery high pitch voice rang through the phone.

I smiled, "It was fine, although it would have been better if I wasn't assigned to work with Mr. Statue."

Ino's laugh rang through the phone, "So how are you?"

"I'm fine," I answered. There was a slight pause on her end of the line. I could picture the frown that would be presently forming on her face.

"No, I mean how are you? I mean ever since Sasuke left you've been . . . You know!"

"I've been what?" I asked.

"I don't know! You just. . . You know! I mean come on you haven't been on a date in what like. . . never! Come on its been five years since he left. You have to. . ."

I cut in impatiently, "Look, could we not talk about this right now? I'm tired and need some sleep." I really didn't want to hear about Sasuke now. I didn't want to her about him ever. It just made me think back of how stupid, naïve and useless I was, clinging like a love struck fool to someone who didn't even like me and did everything to show me that they didn't. It was only about a year after he left that I finally understood how little he thought of me, how much I was a burden to him.

I heard Ino sigh in disappointment on the other end of the line, "Okay . . .But we will talk about this. Have a good sleep billboard brow." Ino hung up quickly after the last comment before I could throw back a remark. Replacing the phone on its hook, I went to my room and peeled off my sweaty attire and took a nice, hot shower to sooth away all the tension that was built up in my body.

Stepping out the shower I pulled a thin towel around my body and went to my room closing the bathroom door behind me. I pulled on an underwear and a long thin pale blue shirt that reached my thighs. I combed out my slightly damp mane of hair. It grew some length over the years. It is now about three inches below my shoulders, no longer under my chin. My eyes and my hair where probably the two main assets that made it impossible to forget me. My hair is pink, bubble gum pink! And I have emerald eyes. Back when I was twelve my forehead was a little, ok extremely large. I use to get teased all the time. Now I grew into my forehead and I wasn't bad looking either. Not that I'm bragging but I have been receiving a lot of attention from the males in the village but I didn't give them the time of day. I was way to busy working in the hospital and trying to help out Tsunade with her responsibilities that she was greatly reluctant in doing. I was about to retire to bed when I decided to grab a quick midnight snack first. I haven't eaten since breakfast and I could not ignore the rumbling in my tummy.

Opening my bedroom door I stopped cold in my tracks as I sensed an unusual presence. I always got a weird feeling when I was being watched. Suddenly my blood ran cold and I spun on my heel. I gasped in shock as I came face to face with the dark silhouette of a man. I stumbled backwards and held myself up against the wall. I immediately got out of my state of shock and got into a slight defensive position.

"How did you get in here? Who are you?" I always valued protection. I had a strong almost unbreakable safety jutso surrounding my apartment to keep out enemies or any other threats. Just the thought of someone infiltrating my home made me sick. The person moved forward with one step into the dim light of the hallway. My eyes widened and my knees nearly gave out beneath me, "Sas. . . Sasuke!"

I looked up at my former teammate. The man who changed me and Naruto's lives when he left. The man who knocked me out and left me on a goddamn bench! The man who broke my heart five years ago when he left to get revenge on his brother and didn't return. . . Until now. Here he was in the flesh almost impossible to be real. But he was real. The past five years only added to his devastatingly good looks. His eyes were beautiful but were still cold and lacked any trace of emotion, it didn't even give the slightest hint. He was the most gorgeous and most beautiful male I had ever laid my eyes on, even with his usual poker face. He was now a head taller than me, I only reached his chest. Compared to him I felt small and vulnerable.

"Sakura."

I swallowed when he said my name, like it just rolled of his tongue. I could literally drown in that deep sexy voice. I could feel myself falling for him all over again. Why was this happening to me?

"Long time no see."

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's the first Chapter of my very first fiction. I hope you enjoyed it, I tried my best to make it good and I'll try to make the upcoming chapter even better. Constructive criticism is very much excepted and will be acknowledged as help to make me better and more literate at writing. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Needing you

Chapter Two

**….........**

I laid my eyes on the woman before me, my former teammate. Backed up against the wall, her eyes wide as if she had seen a ghost. She could barely keep her self from falling. The wall was her only support. I gave her a once over quickly noticing she was barely dressed. That shirt hardly covered anything, I could see her legs slightly trembling under the thin fabric. My gaze rose to her face, her expression no longer held shock but confusion and a small trace of anger. She looked way better than she did before, she was actually attractive. She grew out of that wide-ass forehead of hers too. I watched as she slowly and cautiously started to stand away from against the wall, "What the hell are you doing here?"

I lazily raised a brow. Things have changed or it would be more accurate to say that she has changed. That was hardly the greeting I expecting. I guess she wasn't so crazy and love sick anymore.

"Well, aren't you gonna say something? It's the least you could do after all you've done! Tell me why the hell are you here," her emerald eyes flashed angrily. I stared behind her at something that caught my attention and I walked straight pass her into her room. I could sense her shock at my sudden dismissal of her question. At the side of her bed, I picked up a photograph that was on her night stand.

"Look! You can't just disappear for five years and come barging in my house and in . . ."

"Who's the other looser?" I stared at the image of a sickly pale guy that had one of the most fakest smiles I'd ever seen in my life. I knew I was pale but shit, the guy looked like the walking dead. Sakura was in the middle of the photo between Naruto and the other guy, smiling while Naruto had a huge grin on his face from ear to ear like the world class idiot he was.

"What?" Sakura sounded confused and angry.

I showed her the picture and pointed at the boy who was holding up bunny ears behind Naruto's head. Funny I hadn't noticed that before.

"He's Sai. He's. . ." she trailed off apparently searching for the right words to say.

"My replacement," nodded in understanding. I replaced the photo on the nightstand and looked at my surroundings. Everything looked different, though I didn't expect it to be the same. Sakura stood standing by the door watching me on alert as if I was going to suddenly attack her.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was quiet and she waited for me to answer.

I shrugged. I really don't know what I was doing here. After I killed Orochimaru and my brother for some unknown reason I ended up coming here. Where else could I go?

I could see Sakura was getting extremely impatient with my silence. The girl always had a bad temper and from what I was seeing now it only got worse. "Sasuke, if your looking for Naruto he isn't here, he's on a mission. I suggest you leave the village won't welcome you back with open arms," I could hear the bitterness lurking beneath her words. Bitterness that was aimed at me and that was quite understandable.

"I'm aware of that. I didn't come here to see that idiot. The last thing I want is to hear that dobe's big mouth," I inwardly cringed at the thought of even seeing the blonde. He'd probably go jet Li on my ass and give me a dumb speech about bonds and friendship.

"Well who do you want?"

I bored my gaze into hers. "Come on Sakura," I deliberately put emphasis on her name. "You're smart. Who's apartment am I in?" I slowly made my way towards her and she went further back to the door way.

"M mine, for whatever reason, I d don't know," her voice trembled as she backed away nervously. She turned around and tried to dash out the door but gasped as she flew straight into my chest. I locked the door behind me just incase she tried to escape.

"You, you were just. . ." she stammered. Fear crossed her features for a fleeting moment and she hid it. She was scared, I knew it and she knew that I knew it too. She couldn't hide anything from me or anyone else for that matter. She was like an open book, so easy to read.

"Stop running away from me," I gritted out the words. Why was she afraid of me? Everyone I met and came across in my quest for power to kill Itachi always cowered from me in fear, especially when they saw my eyes. It annoyed and amused me to no end. Now, before me Sakura had a similar look in her eyes and it annoyed me more than it amused me.

I watched as she held back her fist and aimed a punch at my chest which I easily caught. I cocked my head to the side. "Your attacking me?" I mused. "Back then you always found some kind of excuse to just be near me, now your attacking me?" I smirked at her, " What's changed?"

She looked at me incredulously as if I had suddenly lost my mind, "What's changed? What do you mean what's changed? YOU! You've changed."

"Of course I've changed. What did you expect? A twelve year old Sasuke?" I mocked. "You've changed too."

"I haven't changed. I'm exactly the way I was five years ago. Unlike you who's turned into a power hungry bastard!" her eyes flashed angrily up at mine. I could see she was ready for a verbal battle. She couldn't hit me physically so she wanted to lash out at me with her tongue.

I let out a low barely audible laugh, "Your exactly the way you were five years back, huh?" I let my eyes slowly travel down her body then back up. " I must be going blind." I spun her so she ended up on the door behind me, I took a handful of her pink silky hair and twisted them around my fingers. Pink. I always found that color annoying. How she ended up with pink hair was beyond me. I knew that no one in her family has pink hair. It looked good on her though. She stood looking up at me with fear and a little uncertainty in her features.

She was so damn short. She just barely reached my chest. I watched closely as her tongue darted out and licked her dry lips and frowned. I can't believe this stupid woman wouldn't get out my thoughts for the past five years! What was so special about her? '_Everything' _a voice in the back of my head answered my thoughts_. _For some damn reason I wanted her, badly. I don't want to want her but I do and what ever I want I will get. To myself I felt like a spoiled brat who would go crazy if he didn't get what he wanted but so be it. I would go crazy if I didn't get her. I need her. Not having her is out of the question.

I lifted her up from her waist until she was on eye level with me. "Sasuke! What do you think your doing?" she struggled uselessly in my grasp.

"Shut up," I brought my head closer to hers drawn by the seduction of her wonderful and perfect lips. I heard Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she gasped at my sudden closeness. The need to kiss her was very strong and she obviously wanted it too. It's time I put an end to both of our miseries. I crashed my lips unto her velvety soft lips and I swore the earth was going to explode. I pushed my body against hers and held her close against the door. I was lost in her. In her soft skin, her silky hair and her wonderful curves. My arms tightened around her waist possessively, my body felt as if I was on fire, as if a volcano was erupting inside of me. I knew she felt it too because she let out a gasp which I took full advantage of and slipped my tongue in her mouth. Pure Heaven. That was all I could describe it as.

The kiss was hot and passionate and my hunger was threatening to consume me. Sakura clung to me desperately, threading her fingers through my black silky locks. I lifted my head so that my mouth hovered inches from hers, Sakura stared back at me in shock and awe unable to believe that we had such a powerful physical attraction and could generate such heat and sparks. I was so attracted to this woman, more than I would have liked.

"I …" Sakura tried to speak but couldn't. The look on her face was so surprised that it was almost comical. I slowly let go of her body and let my arms fall at my sides and Sakura sank down a bit against the door, no longer having any support to hold her straight up.

I activated my sharingan and the three commas starting to swirl rapidly. Sakura stared up at me in shocked confusion when she saw my eyes melted to red. I did some hand seals so fast she didn't even notice and placed my palm on her neck. Her eyes widened then her eyes slowly closed and she slowly started to fall. I caught her and walked over to her bed. I placed her on the bed and stood staring at her for a while. Doing some quick hand seals I disappeared out of her apartment.

Tomorrow morning she would be in for one heck of a surprise.

* * *

Author's Note: I spent a lot of time thinking for this chapter, I didn't want to rush the story too much. I hope you like it, if not tell me, I won't mind. I accept constructive criticism. Thank those of you who reviewed for my first chapter! I'm glad you like it and I hope you liked this one.


	3. Chapter 3: His Claim

Chapter Three

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

My eyes fluttered open as bright rays of morning sunlight shone through my window and illuminated my thin curtains. Groaning I turned my head away from the intensity of the morning light. A strange feeling started to come over my body then suddenly I felt a sharp and searing pain in my neck. I held my neck and doubled over in pain, I seemed to be floating in a sea of it. Then as quickly as it came it was gone, almost as if it never was. In that moment my sleep jumbled memory came rushing back to me so fast my head started to spin. Sasuke was here last night, he somehow got in my apartment. He kissed me. Then he did something but I just can't remember. I tried my hardest to try and recall what he did but I got nothing. I felt frustrated, like a piece of my memory was gone. I could only remember seeing his sharing an and then. . .I sat upright and looked around my room. I couldn't sense his presence or chakra anywhere. Then realization dawned on me. He left. He left! The bastard left. Again!

I jumped out of my bed and headed for my bathroom angrily, "Stupid Sasuke!" How could he just leave for five years, suddenly show up in my apartment, kiss me then leave. He is such an arrogant bastard. Not to mention he was a criminal now and I knew for sure the elders wanted his head on a plate. They probably wanted his eyes too. I pulled of my shirt and underwear and got in my shower. What was I going to do now? If I told Tsunade that Sasuke was in my apartment last night not only would Sasuke be in serious trouble if they caught him but I would too.

I didn't even try to catch him call the Anbu for backup. I just let him get in and just let him leave. Tsunade would be so disappointed and so would everyone else. They'd just go back to thinking that I let my emotions cloud my logical judgment and I was still foolishly in love with Sasuke. I turned on the cold water instead of warm, I needed to cool down. I didn't want to tell Tsunade because if I did I would get blamed for Sasuke getting away after I had the perfect opportunity to try and capture him. I sighed as the cold water regulated my soaring body temperature.

On the other hand, If I didn't tell Tsunade then everything would just stay how it was before Sasuke came but if she somehow found out that Sasuke was in the village in my home I would not only be seen as a reckless fool and traitor but I would be charged and probably jailed for withholding vital information and for letting an S-class criminal who posed a threat to the village saunter in and out the village. I didn't know which scenario was worse.

Although I knew It was wrong I decided not to say anything. If Sasuke left he was probably not going to come back and I doubt that anyone saw him enter the village seeing as how skilled a ninja he was. There, my decision was made. I'd just pretend nothing happened and seeing as I have the week off I would drop by Ino and then see how Hinata is doing.

Letting the water pour over my head I reluctantly let wonder back to Sasuke. Where was he now? 'Maybe he went back to sound' I thought bitterly. A familiar feeling came over my body and my neck stared to give off a burning sensation that it did earlier. Turning off the water and stepping out the shower, I wrapped myself in my towel. I stood in front the mirror and looked at my neck expected to see maybe a bit mark or maybe a sting from an insect but I saw nothing strange. I did a small internal checkup and found nothing wrong. Everything was working as it should be. I shrugged assuming it was from overworking and stress.

Since today was a non-working day for me I threw on casual jeans and a nice green and white striped blouse, nothing to fancy nor too plain. I then had a quick breakfast then headed out. Stepping out of my apartment I locked the door behind me and headed down the busy streets of Konoha. I nodded and waved to the people I knew, most of them being patients I've treated. Looking ahead I could see Ino's flower shop coming in view and I could see Ino assembling some roses on shelves. Then suddenly as if the girl had in a built in radar she turned in my direction and started to wave, "Sakura!"

I winced. Even from a distance her mouth was like a blow horn. I started jogging so she wouldn't continue screaming and cause a scene. Villagers were already starting to give her strange looks.

"Sakura," Ino jumped on me the second I was near and started to squeeze the life out of me. I had a strong feeling that she was doing it on purpose.

"Hi, Ino. I've missed you," I said after she released me from her hug. We went further into the shop and I looked at the flowers and roses marveling on how something so simple could be so beautiful. "Of course you did," she replied setting a bouquet of roses on the counter. My eyes twitched.

"I hope you didn't forget our little discussion on the phone?" Ino looked at me expectantly and smugly. I knew she would press the issue and wouldn't stop until she got through to me.

I sighed, "No Ino, I did not."

Her face brightened, "Good, cuz I met the most perfect guy and I think you two would be so great together. I think you'll like him and I know he'll like you too."

I shook my head, " Look Ino, I can't." God, I hated when Ino tried to play matchmaker. I'd seen her pull Tenten through the process numerous times until she finally got fed up and told Ino she didn't want a boyfriend. Ever

Ino crossed her hands over her breasts, "Sakura, your wasting away your life. I know what Sasuke did too you hurt but that's no reason to just give up. Forget him. You loved him all these years and he treated you like dirt. If he loved you he wouldn't have left. He doesn't care about you, all he cares about is his revenge. You have to move on Sakura. I hate seeing you like this."

I choked back the tears and the feeling of bile rising in my throat, "Ino you don't understand."

Ino put her hands on her hips, "Well help me understand! Help me understand why you just keep hurting yourself by deciding to be alone. Why should you suffer? God knows he's probably even forgotten about you and Naruto. About everyone. He doesn't care."

I shook my head. How could I tell Ino? God I wanted to but then what would she think? I already promised myself to tell no one about last night.

"I know I sound harsh but. . ."

"He hasn't forgotten," I said softly.

Ino looked frustrated, "How would you know?" She threw her hands up from her sides in a gesture.

"Because he came into my home last night," I revealed the secret to Ino. What would telling one person do? Plus, she was my best friend and she wouldn't tell anyone. I hope.

"_**What?**_"Everyone on the streets looked at Ino like she was crazy but she didn't even seem to notice. "What did he. . . Why? How?" Ino didn't even know what to say.

"He kissed me," I said waiting for her reaction.

"He what?" Ino squeaked. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Then he left."

Ino's expression was one I knew I would never forget. I almost laughed. Her eyes were as round as saucers and her mouth hung wide open, "He left, again? Is he mentally ill?" Outrage was clear in her voice.

I held my arms around my waist and sighed, "I don't know but God he's even more gorgeous than he was before and that kiss was so. . . I can't even explain it." Ino's eyes widened, "Oh my god!"

I looked at her confused, "What?" I raised a brow at the knowing look she gave me. Now I was confused.

"You still love him," Ino whispered her eyes wide.

I blinked and shook my head, "No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do. You-Wait? What's that? Sakura when the hell did you get a tattoo?" Ino eyes were glued at my neck in fascination and she was blinking rapidly.

I looked at Ino like she suddenly grew a second head, "Tattoo?" Was this girl out of her mind. I always knew she was crazy.

"When did you plan on telling me? I can't believe it," she said reaching out and touching my neck, her eyes held a look of wonder.

"Ino, I didn't get a tattoo," I said. Ino looked up at me and knew I was telling the truth. "So where? I think you should see this," she pulled out her pocket mirror and then smirked. "See. I told you this would come in handy?" she said referring to the time I told her walking around with a mirror in her pocket was ridiculous. "Whatever," I muttered under my breath. I took the mirror and looked at my neck. I gasped, "That was not there this morning!" I let my fingers traced the mark. It was really beautiful, shaped like a unique flower with some weird pattern circling it but what the hell was it doing on me?

I thought back to when Sasuke kissed me then nothing. I couldn't remember anything after that. Did he do something to me? I needed to go see Tsunade and figure out what was going on. I'd see what Hinata was up to another day. "Ino, I've got to go, I'm gonna ask Tsunade about this," I ran out of the shop and down to the village's hospital as fast as my legs could go. The hospital wasn't very far anyway.

Soon I was approaching the hospital and ran through the glass double doors. I ran up to the check-in desk at front. "Ms. Hikano, is Tsunade in her office?" I asked the young nurse. Startled by my sudden appearance she nodded vigorously.

"Thank you," I quickly made my way to my master's office and knocked on the door repeatedly. "Tsunade-sensei? My I speak with you, please? It's urgent."

I heard loud crashing noises and winced. "Just a minute," I heard her answer back. "Come. . . Come in." I entered the room and looked around suspiciously. My eyes narrowed when I saw a box of empty sake bottles recklessly hidden between her chair and desk. I shook my head in disapproval, " I see you've been drinking."

Tsunade grinned, " Ah, well. . .work is tough and I just finished lot of paperwork so I just though I'd take a break."

I looked on her desk to see three very high piles of undone paperwork. "Right," I said sarcastically. Brushing aside her drinking problem and her reluctancy to do her tasks as the Hokage I approached her desk. "Tsunade," I removed my hair from my neck. "What is this?" Tsunade's expression immediately turn serious. She rounded the desk and came to my side. Her expression was grave, she was really starting to scare me.

"Sakura, when did you get this?" I shrugged and looked away from her questioning stare. "I don't exactly know when but it wasn't there this morning when I woke up." Her eyebrows furrowed and I was getting impatient by the second. She walked past me and went to her book shelf. After some searching I saw her remove a thick black book and instantly started to flip through it. She soon stopped at a page and started to scan the contents. "It's just as I suspected," she voiced aloud. Damn it! Why won't she just tell me. I really hated being out of the loop.

Slamming the book shut she returned to my side and studied the marking carefully once again. She nodded as if she just affirmed her suspicion, " Sakura, it seems like someone has put a claim on you."

"What?" I asked confused. What the hell was she talking about? Claim?

"It's a possession jutso. One uses it to mark what's theirs. I've seen cases of such a jutso but not on a human. It's very complicating and takes a lot of power to wield such a jutso on a simple object much less a human. I've heard stories about persons using possession jutsos on other people but I've never seen it. . .until now."

"So what are you trying to say, I belong to someone."

"Exactly," Tsunade looked once more on the mark bearing my shoulder. "Whoever put that claim on you certainly has a lot of power. I could try breaking it. I know a few re-possession jutso."

I nodded and Tsunade motioned for me to take a seat. I sat down and watched as my master gather chakra in her palm. "Relax, this might feel a bit. . .uncomfortable," Tsunade let out the concentrated chakra over the mark and I watched as her eyes widened.

Tsuande creased her brown in pensive thought, '_Three seals! It would be virtually impossible to even break one. These aren't ordinary seals.' _

I looked up and could see the bewildered look in my sensei's eyes, "What is it?"

"Whoever put this jutso on you knew what he was doing, and he's dead serious too. This thing is unbreakable, not even the most skilled or talented shinobi could break this. Only the person who put this on you may very be the only one with the power to break it. Sakura do you have any idea who would do this?" Tsunade looked at me with confined confusion.

I reverted my gaze from her, I hated lying to her. God, I feel so guilty right now.

"You do know don't you, who was it?"

"Sasuke," I lowered my gaze to the ground.

Tsunade's eyes widened, "What did you say? Are you telling me the truth, did Sasuke did this to you?"

I nodded, "He was in my apartment last night." Tsunade dropped in her seat. "Why didn't you tell me? He's wanted Sakura, he's an S rank criminal. He could have hurt you!"

"He didn't hurt me." I weakly protested.

"No, but he marked you. With that mark he can find you where ever you are. There's no telling what he might try and do. There must be a reason why he would put that seal on you."

"Can't you remove it? There has to be some way," I asked not wanting to believe that it wouldn't go away. Tsunade looked at me but not confidently, "I could try, just maybe-"

"No matter how hard you try you won't break it. It would be near impossible, she's mine."

Tsunade and I gasped and spun around to see Sasuke leaning against the window casually. "Uchiha!" Tsunade spat. I didn't even sense his approach or even sense his chakra. How the hell did he even get in here? The window is closed and so is the door and I know I would have heard it open. It had a faulty hinge and made a sharp screeching noise when opened and closed.

"Sasuke, I thought you left," I don't know why but for some reason I was relieved. I felt as if the weight of the world was suddenly lifted off my shoulders. God, He looked so damn gorgeous. His black onyx gaze barely even glanced at Tsunade. His gaze passed her and was directed straight at me. His gaze locked with mine, then his eyes swept over the mark and my shoulder and he smirked.

"You can't do this!" Tsunade said enrage. "I don't know what you are planning but -"

His cool gaze slid from me and turned icy as he glared at Tsunade, "I already did. No one will take her from me, not even you." The look Tsunade sent him was less than friendly but Sasuke just gave her a worse one. I could only watch helplessly as Sasuke and Tsunade glared at one another malevolently and wondered whet would happen next.

* * *

Author's Note: I really hope you liked this chapter. Thanks again for the reviews I got from everyone. I'll try to update very soon.


	4. Chapter 4:Jealousy

**Chapter 4**

**…**

**

* * *

  
**

"What do you want with my apprentice, Uchiha?" I glared at the woman who looked as if she was ready to start a war. "That's non of your concern." My answer must have angered her because she slammed her fist on her desk splitting it in half. "Throwing tantrums won't do you any good." I looked at the broken desk, the pieces all over the floor. "So what to you plan to do your work on?" She looked at me angrily.

" . . .Surely not the floor?" I asked.

I got up and headed for the door. "What! If you think you can just swing in here and just swing back out your dead wrong. You know your wanted by the village, the elders. . ."

"Gimme a God damn break!" I spat coldly. "I don't give a shit about those old hags!"

I turned my gaze to Sakura who stood partially behind her master. I smirked at her and appeared behind her before she could even blink. Tsunade spun around as I held the surprised Sakura with my arms around her waist. I could see that Tsunade was angry and wanted to do something but she being the hokage knew better than to underestimate her opponent. She knew she couldn't just attack me recklessly. I smirked kissed Sakura on her sweet soft lips. I could just imagine the look on the woman's face. I shoved my tongue in Sakura's mouth and found her shy one. She grasped the front of my shirt and pulled me closer to her, deepening the kiss. I pulled back and smirked at Tsunade. Sakura looked very ashamed of what she just did in front of her master. "Your sick, Uchiha!" Tsunade spat.

I smirked disappearing out of the office in less than a second. I hopped on the roof of the hospital and looked around. I could see the annoying blonde girl quite a distance away from here in a flower shop. _What the hell is her name again? Hina? Jino? Well, it's not like she's important but If It's one thing I can't forget it's her annoying high pitched voice. _I looked in the other direction sensing kakashi's chakra. I immediately spotted him, he was walking with this other person. _What the hell? Is that a belly out? _I snarled in displeasure_. He's that same guy from the picture. . .What was his name? Sai. He looks gay._ **I hated him already**, he was just another looser. It seemed like they were heading towards the hospital. Suddenly, Kakashi's companion stopped and looked around. Maybe he sensed me, not that I give a damn if he sees me anyway. He looked up to the roof and spotted me. I wasn't exactly hiding, I stood at the edge of the hospital in clear view. It wasn't like anyone expected _Sasuke Uchiha _to be in the village much less to be lounging on the roof of their hospital. He bet the guy didn't even know who I was because if he did he would not have kept staring at me like that. I narrowed my eyes and glared coldly at him. Was he asking for a death sentence?

I turned my gaze away from the boy's own when I sensed Sakura's chakra. I looked to see her exiting the hospital and approach Sai. He must have said something to annoy her because she punched him in the face. _Well done. _Someone had to hit the asshole. I smirked when he held his face in pain then hopped to the roof of the next building.

…

I watched as Sakura entered her apartment from the roof of the apartment opposite of hers, she looked around as if she sensed someone watching her. I watched as she disappeared in the apartment. I watched her through the window as she opened the door to her room and closed the door behind her. I felt like a stalker, following her and watching her. I laid back on the roof and closed my eyes. I rubbed my neck where the curse mark use to be. I scowled when I thought of that snake freak pest, Orochimaru. I smirked, I can't believe he was so dumb. Why the hell would he think that I would train to get strong and then just give him my body as a stupid vessel? What the hell would I benefit? He should have seen it coming, especially when I started to become stronger than him. _What a prick! _

I was brought out of my thought when I sensed an approaching chakra but I dismissed it, assumed it was just some ninja walking by. I then sat up when I sensed the person was headed in the direction of Sakura's apartment. My eyes darkened when I saw a man with flowers in his arms approaching her door.

'You have got to be shitting me. Where did this illegitimate child think he was going?'

I hopped of the building and walked quietly up behind the man. His hand stretched out to rap on the door of Sakura's apartment. I caught my hand over his fist in a painful grip. "**I don't think you want to do that**" , my voice was cold and impassionate. I had a very strong urge to kill the man. The man twisted around angrily, "Yeah, and who the hell are you to. . ." the man's voice trailed off and his eyes widened in recognition. His expression crossed the border of horror and shocked fascination. "You. . . Your t that missing guy from the Uchiha clan!" I stared at the man as he tried to cover his fear and act brave, but the guy looked like he just got out of a near death experience. I watched him with growing displeasure, did this guy really think ha had a chance with Sakura? I should snap his neck feed hi body to my snakes. This guy didn't even look worthy enough to be a jounin. "Let me go you bastard!" the man growled struggling with no success to get free.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him. I could see his body shiver in fear. "What did you say you mongrel?" Who the hell did this mutt think he is? I activated my sharingan. The man's eyes grew round as saucers as he looked at my blood red eyes unable to look away from the death lurking beneath them. "I asked you a question." Sakura's apartment door suddenly flew open and she ran out and stared wide eyed at the scene before her. I deactivated my sharingan and turned my head to look in her direction. "What's going on?" she asked staring at the man who's hand I was gripping tightly. "Nothing, I'm just throwing out the trash."

"What are you doing to Kindan?"

"You know this mutt?" I asked. Sakura shook her head. "He helps out in the hospital." I reverted my gaze to the jounin. " You came here to ask her out didn't you not? The answer's no." The man tried to attack Sasuke with his free hand but Sasuke easily caught it. "I came to ask Sakura out. It's her decision whether she wants to . . ."

" Kindan, its alright! Listen, you're a nice guy but I don't like you like that." Sakura looked at the man sadly. She really didn't like him.

"It's because this guy is here isn't it, you don't have to lie!" I rolled my eyes this guy was obsessed. Sakura tried to sympathizes with the man. "Kindan, I'm sorry but I just don't like you."

" What the hell do you mean you don't like me?" Sakura's eyes widened at his sudden outburst. My sharingan immediately came into play. "**Wrong move**!" I twisted the man's arm around in an impossible position and he cried out in terrible pain. I did the same with his other hand. I held him by his broken arms and flung him into the building at the end of the road. His body flew straight through the other side and bounced numerous times before finally landing with a loud thud. "Sasuke! I can't believe you! How could you do that?" Sakura was starting in his direction to see if he was alright. "If you go to him I will kill him."

Sakura turned around angrily, "Why do you have to be like that! He didn't do anything o deserve that." I shrugged, " He had it coming." I looked over to where his body lay. " Don't worry he'll live."

"The guy probably won't be able to use his arms again. You twisted them in a complete circle. He's probably in a lot of pain now." Sakura looked over to the man and was relieved to see that two other jounin went to his aid.

"Good. Plus without his arms he can't come knocking on your door to ask you out." I walked into her apartment and she walked in behind me and closed the door. "I can't believe you Sasuke. Your impossible! You can't just go around breaking people's hands!" I groaned as Sakura continued her angry shouting, god what the hell was with this woman. "Why did you do that?"

"It's as I said, your mine and no one will take you away from me."

"When did I become yours!" Sakura shouted infuriated. Although I could understand why she would be angry. I invaded her home and then cast a possession jutso on her without her consent but if I had asked she would have said no. And Uchiha's don't ask.

"When I marked you." I answered calmly.

"You had no right to do that! You weren't even thinking of me were you?"

I slammed my fist in the wall behind me, "That's just it Sakura! I can't stop thinking about you! I wasn't planning on using the jutso on you but something came over me, I don't know what but before I knew it . . . It just happened. Though I won't lie, I don't regret it."

I could see the shocked look in Sakura's eyes. She stepped closer to me, " I , Sasuke I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." I pulled her to me from her waist. My lips brushed over her soft mouth and I was instantly hooked like a drug. I reluctantly lifted my head and my hot gaze collided with her desperate one. I could feel the eat radiating from our bodies. I pulled Sakura into a kiss full of raw passion and need. My obsession for her stole my breath. In desperation, Sakura's responded to my kiss hungrily, her arms circling my neck and her fists bunching in my hair. Our tongues danced and twined in our frenzied kiss, I couldn't think straight. My whole mind and body felt numb.

I pulled away from Sakura and breathed heavily. I turned around and gritted my teeth in anger. This is what I didn't want. Why do I need her so much? I did not want to want her as much as I did. I didn't want to feel attached to anything. I didn't want to feel the same pain I felt when I lost my family five years ago. If I lost her I don't know if I would ever be able to bear that pain again. _I hate this! _I didn't want to love her!

"Sasuke?" I spun around to face Sakura. "What?" I spat.

"You, why did you. . . turn on your sharingan?"

I didn't even realize that I had activated it. I deactivated it. "Sasuke are you alright."

"I'm fine!" I snapped.

"No your not." Sakura replied. "So if you knew, why did you ask?"

"What's your problem. If anyone should be angry it's me. You just literally attacked me!"

I raised a brow, "Me? I attacked you? You responded to my kiss like a you were in heat."

Sakura turned a light shade of pink, "No I did not!" she defended herself.

"Do you want a recap?" I challenged her. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. I smirked. I turned and headed to the door. "Where are you going, Sasuke?"

I looked outside, it was already dark outside. "Go to sleep, Sakura."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry," I said opening the door and stepping in to the cool night breeze. "I'm not going anywhere."

I closed the door behind me and sighed. "I couldn't leave even if I tried. I'd just end up right back here."

* * *

Author's Note: My Gosh! This is by far the longest chapter I've ever worked on. Forgive me if there are any grammatical errors. I was literally half asleep when I was checking for any errors. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Back Early

Chapter 5

(… __________________+__________________ …)

* * *

"Sakura-Chan!" I flew up frightened and wide eyed out of my sleep. There was a very loud and hysterical banging on my door. "What the heck!" I grumpily jumped out of my bed and quickly headed to the bathroom to wash my face. "SAKURA-CHAN!!! GET UP!"My eyes widened when I recognized the irritatingly loud voice of Naruto. I pulled on my robe and rushed to the door. As soon as I pulled it open he jumped on me and held me in the air. "Naruto! Your back early. I missed you!"

Naruto smiled a very goofy and cute smile. "Awwwe. You missed me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's not go and get a big head, now." I said after he put me down. I closed the door behind me and he flew past me and rushed into the kitchen. I stood in the kitchen doorway and gaped at the mess he had made in five seconds, literally. I smiled and shook my head. _Naruto will be Naruto. _"I hope you clean this mess up after you prepare your concoction." I said stepping over a pot on the floor. Naruto looked around and scratched his head, "My bad!"

"So what did Tsunade say about the mission?"

"Iu Dormn mow." I shook my head, "Naruto don't speak with your mouth full. I watched as he swallowed everything in his mouth whole without chewing. _How the hell did he do that?_

"I don't know. I haven't went to her yet." Naruto barely dodged the flying spoon I aimed at his head. " What do you mean you haven't gone to her yet. You know when you finish a mission the first place you report to is the hokage's office."

Naruto pouted, "But Saku-chan, I'm hungry. . . And I wanted to see you." he added hoping that I would be flattered and not attack him again. Well I was happy that he came back and thought of coming to see me first so. . . I guess it was alright.

"So anything happened while I was gone?"

"Uh. . ." I nervously put my hair behind my ears. Naruto's eyes suddenly widened.

"**Sakura! You got a TATTOO!**" Naruto scrambled over the pots and bowls strewn on the floor and came to my side. "Cool." he said. " When did you get it?" He didn't even give me time to answer. "I never thought you'd be the kind to get a tattoo! Maybe Ino but not you." Naruto eyed me skeptically then looked back at the black art splayed on my neck. I cleared my throat.

"Naruto, listen this is not a tattoo."

Naruto frowned and rubbed it. "What is it? Some kind of ink?"

I shook my head. "Wait, don't tell me your some kind of secret undercover ninja? Or maybe a double agent working for . . ."

"No! Naruto listen it's not anything like that. It's a jutso that was placed on me."

Naruto frowned. "Jutso. . . Why? Who put a jutso on you? What kind of a jutso?"

"It's um" I looked away from Naruto. "It's a possession jutso."

"Wait. Don't people use those jutso's on things. You know objects?" Naruto stared at me quizzically. I explained to him everything Tsunade told me including the part about if the jutso was put on a human it would mean that they now belong to them.

Naruto stared at me in shock. "I bet it was that bushy brow. . . Wait Lee's not powerful enough to cast such a jutso. He doesn't even have jutso's" Naruto sweat dropped.

" Of course it's not Lee!" I said.

"Wait, you know? Who was it?"

I licked my lips, how would he react. Would he get angry or . . .

"Sakura? Who was it?"

"**It was me.**"

I turned to see Sasuke leaning against the kitchen door frame his eyes scanning me and then went to Naruto. "Sasuke!" I looked to see Naruto staring wide eyed at Sasuke as if he was almost to good to be true. Naruto looked back at me. "What's going on? When did Sasuke-teme get back?"

" Two days ago." It took Naruto about a whole minute to digest the new information.

"Why did you come back?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, "Not even a welcome home?"

"Does anyone know you're here?" Naruto asked him. "The hokage and some other Spit head." was Sasuke's reply. Naruto looked confused. "Kindan." I answered his unasked question. "Sasuke almost killed him. Now the poor guy won't be able to use his hands again."

"That guy at the hospital that's always helping you?" Naruto questioned.

I nodded. "Good. Someone had to put that pile of shit in his place. He's not good enough for you."

I gaped at Naruto. "What are you saying. You talk to him all the time, Naruto!"

"So. That doesn't mean I like him."

**Bam! Bam! Bam! **"What the hell?" There was a very loud and persistent knocking on my door. I started to leave the room but I was reluctant to leave. God knows they might start to tear each other apart. Sometimes they just didn't think especially Naruto. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. We wont do anything stupid." Naruto said sensing her reluctance to leaving them in the room alone. I left the room after watching them both closely to make sure they didn't have any sort of hidden intentions. Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "Why did you put that jutso on Sakura?" he asked in all seriousness. "Hn! Why do you eat ramen so much?"

"Because I love it!" Naruto said confused at the sudden change in topic. "What does that have to do. . ." Naruto then understood. His eyes widened significantly. "You love Sakura-chan. I didn't know a bastard like you could l. lo. . love someone." Naruto said in awe and shock. _Maybe the earth was indeed a triangle. _Sasuke glared at Naruto. _"Dobe!" _

"How do I know your not lying, and you just want to use her to restore your clan?"

"I could use any woman to restore my clan."

"That's true!" Naruto reasoned. "So what about Itachi?"

"I killed him." Naruto blinked. The guy didn't look sad. Wait, he wouldn't be sad because it was his choice to kill him. _Duh!_ " So what about Orochimaru? Wasn't he suppose to use your body as a vessel?"

Sasuke nodded. "He was but I killed him. He was foolish to think that there was anyway in hell I would have given him my body. Especially when he trained me to get stronger than him." Naruto grinned, " I knew you weren't stupid to give that snake your body!"

"Sakura? Who's at the door?" Naruto asked when he saw me enter. I bit my lip and looked back over my shoulder. "Ahh! Naruto. How nice it is to see you in all your **Youthfulness**!" I smiled nervously when both Sasuke and Naruto's head slowly turned to Rock lee. Naruto grimaced when he saw the boy's bowl cut hair style and his dreaded thick bushy brows.

"What is he doing here?" Naruto demanded. "Is that anyway to great a fellow ninja. I see you've returned from your mission early. Good job!" he gave Naruto a thumbs up and smiled. His teethed shined brightly. I watched as he turned his head to see who else stood in the room, seeing Sasuke his jaw hung open and his eyes turned huge and round. "Is it just me or do I see a missing-nin?" Sasuke glared at the boy in the tight green spandex suit. I could see he wanted to just strangle Lee. " How did you get in the village? Does anyone know you're here?" Lee turned to me. "My sweet Sakura! I hope you haven't fallen for him once again for I will devote my all to you." His eyes were bright and shiny as he got down on his knees and took hold of my hand. " I will protect you with my life. Your youthfulness inspires me to do my best. . ." I could literally hear a theme song in the background.

" Don't touch Sakura-chan! You ape!" Naruto screamed. Something sliced through the air and went straight past eyebrows. After a few seconds the long hairs of his eyebrows started to fall. I watched in horror as his forehead was left bare without eyebrows. I turned to look at Sasuke who was coldly watching Lee. Naruto's eyes started to fill up with tears.

"HA HA HA HA! Look what Sasuke-teme did! HA Ha. . ." Naruto rolled on the ground and laughed loudly and uncontrollably. Lee felt his head and his eyes widened. "**My brows! My brows!" **The poor guy ran out the house and only god knows were he went. I shut the door and turned to Naruto. "It's not funny!"

"Did you see his face!" Naruto was red from laughter.

"Sasuke! I can't believe you!"

"At least I didn't break is arms. Be thankful."

"Be thankful? You shaved his brows clean. Why did you do that?"

"He touched you." Sakura stared at Sasuke and Naruto choked on his laughter.

"Because he touched me! That's it? You took out his eyebrows!"

Sasuke shrugged. "They'll grow back."

"Jeez! Sasuke, your even colder than before." Sasuke glared at Naruto who grinned sheepishly. "Well, I uh guess I'll be reporting to Tsunade now." He disappeared in a light puff of smoke. It was now Sakura realized that she still had on her robe. "I guess I'll go take a bath then see what Hinata was up to." I mumbled to myself. I didn't get to see her often. And I should probably tell her Naruto was back, I knew that she would be extremely happy. I turned around to face Sasuke. "Uh, I'm gonna go take a bath." I said heading to my room. He didn't say anything just stood and stared at me while I left the room.

After a very cold and refreshing shower, I realized that I was running out of shampoo and some other necessities. I've been working so much that I didn't even have time to go and by new ones. Maybe I'd stop by the mall and pick up a few things before I went to Hinata's. I pulled on a hot pink blouse and a pair of white jeans shorts. I pulled on a pair of white boots and brushed my hair back in one. I looked in the mirror and was satisfied with my appearance. I grabbed my keys and some cash and came out my room. Sasuke was standing at the counter in the kitchen his back facing me. "Sasuke. I'm leaving." I didn't know why I was telling him that I was leaving since he really wasn't even suppose to be here. I didn't wait for his answer. I headed out the kitchen and for the door and opened it. As I was about to step outside I felt his hand grasp mine over the door handle. I looked back at him. "Sasuke, what?" His piercing gaze bore into my face. "Are you alright.?" No response. _Okay. . . Why is he acting so freaky? _"If it's nothing I'm going." I said.

"What are you wearing?" his voice sounded foreign. I looked at him as if the answer was obvious. "Clothes."

His eyes briefly scanned my appearance. "You call that clothes?"

I pulled my hand from his grasp. "Yes!" His eyes narrowed. "Take it off!"

I raised a brow. "Come Again?" What the hell did he just say? He couldn't be serious. Who the hell did he think he was?

"**Take. It. Off.**" He emphasized each word when he repeated it. He looked down at me as if I was a child. "You are such an arrogant ass! I'm not taking my clothes off!"

"They are barely what you call clothes. You might as well walk around naked." he shut the door with a slam, his eyes dared me to go against him. _UGH! Him and his stinking male ego. Out of all the males in the world he probably has the most!_

"I like these clothes. I'm not changing them_, _Sasuke._"_

"You like looking like a hooker?" I narrowed my eyes at Sasuke and folded my arms across my breasts. "EXCUSE ME! Did you just call me a hooker?"

Sasuke sighed, " I said you dressed like one I never said you are one."

I put my hands on my hips, " Oh, so now I look like a hooker?"

"What the hell is wrong with you woman? You always take something and turn it into something different."

"Sasuke, I'm leaving. Nothing you say or do will make me change my clothes." I turned and opened the door. I could see Sasuke was about to stop me but then he stayed where he was. I slammed the door shut and started down the partially busy roads. Maybe he finally understood.

. . .

I watched as Sakura walked out the door and slammed it behind her. I was going to stop her but I didn't. I'd just follow her wherever she went and if any men so much as touch her or even looked at her the wrong way I'd just kill them. _Yeah. . . That sounded better._ If some unlucky bastard died she can't say I didn't warn her.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter is a little longer than the rest. It took me a little while to write this. I finally brought in Naruto, I know some of you were waiting for his appearance. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and I'll be updating the next one very soon. Thank you for all the reviews, as I said before they keep the story going! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions

Chapter 6

* * *

…

I watched Sakura closely as she walked, the sway of her hips was very enticing. I hope to God she didn't walk like that around the hospital, especially in that tight white dress she called a uniform. I kept myself hidden between buildings and on the roof of buildings. I hopped to the roof of a next building and did a double take.

A woman, a HUGE woman was laying on her belly naked. I nearly threw up in my throat. I've never seen so much stretch marks in my life. _What in hell was she even doing on her roof naked? _Snapping out my distracting thoughts I hopped to the next building and I looked for Sakura. I then spotted her pink mop of hair going around a corner. Where the hell did she get pink hair from? I went on to the next building and hopped onto the ground. My cloak hid my face and I suppressed my chakra so I did not get detected by anyone.

"Did you hear, the Uchiha's in the village!" I stopped walking and narrowed my eyes at a vendor selling fruits on a stand by the road. The man she was speaking to shook his head, "No way, that's just a rumor! Don't you think the hokage would have done something if that were true?" The old scruffy bearded man tried to make a point. "No. . . You know that guy Kindan who's always around the hospital?" The woman looked around to see if there were any eavesdroppers. "He said that he was attacked by _Sasuke Uchiha." _The woman whispered my name as if it were forbidden to even say it. "Kindan? That guy who's always lying to get anything he wants? Ha ha. . . You believe him?" The man laughed in disbelief. The woman shooed him with her hands nearly overturning her table of goods. "Laugh all you want but you should see his hands now. Their useless completely twisted around in a circle_"

The big belly man burst out in a fit of laughter, "Ok, I think you've eaten too much of your stale fruits."

So the little rat squealed. Maybe I _should_ have killed him. But then Sakura would have killed me. I proceeded in the direction where I sensed Sakura's light flow of chakra. When the hell did I become like a dog trailing behind it's master? Soon I was practically walking behind Sakura and I wasn't even bothering to hide my presence.

"You know its dangerous for you to be out in the open like this. There are rumors going around about your return." Sakura switched her bags to her other free hand. "So I've heard." Sakura turned her head to look back at me for a fleet second, "Aren't you worried someone will see you or the whole village will know your back?" I turned my gaze to Sakura, my eyes taking her in. "So what? What will they do?" I asked sarcasm dripping from my tone.

Sakura rolled her eyes, probably thinking I was too sure of myself.

_Piss! Piss! _I gritted my teeth against each other when I heard the manner in which a guy tried to get Sakura's attention. It was bad enough he was even trying to get her attention but he's calling her like she's some kind of dog. Guys still do that shit? I looked across at the guy positioned at the side of the road, standing against the wall probably thinking he looked cool. He had a cigar between his fingers and was eyeing Sakura appreciatively. "Ignore him." Sakura said.

I scoffed. That was exactly what I didn't plan to do.

Sakura reached behind her back and took hold of my hand. "You get aggravated too easily Sasuke."

I ran my thumb over the back of her hands which were tiny in contrast to mine. I guess I could learn to control my anger a bit.

"Nice ass, Pinky!"

Right after I kill this man whore.

"Who the hell do you think your calling **PINKY** you faggot?" I blinked a couple times and raised a brow. She said I got aggravated easily but it looked to me like she was the one who needed anger management. She continued to insult the man in her rage. "You stupid gay, shithead . . ." I listened as Sakura cursed words that were indecent for anyone to be saying. _Do these words even exist? I'm sure they're not in the dictionary. _

The man dropped his cigar and looked at Sakura like she was some kind of lunatic. From what I just heard and seen, _she was._ Sakura stalked off her hand still holding mine behind her which I would only admit to myself that it was a pretty damn strong grip. "Can you believe the nerve of that guy! Calling me Pinky!" I shook my head. Most girls would have been angry at the _nice ass_ part not the _pinky_ part and her hair is pink so I don't really see the big deal. But there saw no way in hell I was gonna tell her that. "Any way's I'm off to Hinata's so you should probably leave and go where ever you normally go, which by the way where the hell _do_ you go?" Sakura spun and faced me clearly expecting an answer. "Hn. See you later." I turned around after seeing Sakura's annoyed expression at my sudden departure. Why was she so annoyed? She was the one who told me to leave.

. . . . . .. … . . .. . . . . . . .

I sighed in annoyance as Sasuke walked away not bothering to answer my question. I continued on my way to Hinata's eager to see how she was doing.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

I reached outside the Hyuga residence and stopped when I saw Naruto lingering by the gates. I approached him, "Hi Naruto!" The poor guy nearly jumped out of his skin. "What are you doing here?" Naruto's eyes went wide and he scratched his head. "Uh . . . I think the question is what are _I_ doing here?"

I raised a brow, "Don't you mean, 'you?'"

"What?"

I sighed, " You said _I. _You were suppose to say 'you_!' "_

"Why would I say me? Sheesh! You must be out of it Sakura, and people say I'm not smart."

I closed my eyes for a brief moment and resisted the urge to knock him out. I exhaled deeply and dismissed Naruto and headed through the gates. Naruto ran after me nearly falling over his own feet. "Ah! Eh Sakura where you going?"

"Well, I'm in the Hyuga compound where else do you think I'm going?" Naruto can be so dense sometimes. " Your gonna visit Hinata?" Naruto asked after a short pause. "Yes."

Naruto bit his lips and nodded vigorously. I swear if he had shaken his head any longer his neck would have snapped. "So what are you doing here?"

Naruto looked around nervously, "Me? Pssh. I just thought I'd. . . I was in the neighborhood and decided to see how err N Neji is doing." I stopped dead in my tracks. Naruto came to see how _Neji_ is doing. He really expected me to believe that. Those two get along like water and fire and water and fire just don't mix. "So why are you really here, Naruto?"

I looked at Naruto as he was obviously fabricating some other impossible lie then it dawned on me. I grinned slyly and folded my arms across my chest. "You're here to see Hinata aren't you?"

"NO!" Naruto denied it shaking his head like a dog. "You like Hinata?" I prompted.

"No, I don't like Hinata! Pugh err . . ." Naruto looked like he was going to explode and his face was beat red. I shrugged, "Well that's too bad cuz I heard that Kiba was gonna ask her out. . ."

"**WHAT! **That mutt-faced dog! He better keep his claws of _my _Hinata-chan or else I'll. . .oops." Naruto eyes widened when he released he spilt his secret. I grinned widely. "_Your_ Hinata?" Naruto fidgeted and kicked a small pebble with his feet.

"Oh, It's about frikken time!" Naruto looked up at me confused. "Hinata has loved you for years! Everyone knew!" I sighed exasperatedly. Naruto gawked his eyes wide, "Everyone?" he repeated dumbly. "Even Sasuke!" I said. Naruto's eyes tripled their size, "Sasuke? Sasuke? _**SASUKE? **_That ice cube!"

"Let's not over exaggerate here. So are you gonna tell her."

Naruto looked at me as if I was high on cocaine. "No!"

"So if you aren't gonna tell her, what are you doing here?" I said turning around and heading to the door of the building. "Ok wait! Ahh. . . Your good at these kind of stuff. Can you tell her for me?"

"No Naruto. You tell her yourself."

"Please!" Naruto begged. I looked back at him and instantly regretted it. His eyes were huge and shiny and he was pouting like a little puppy. "Oh alright! Just stop looking at me like that okay?"

Naruto's face instantly brightened. He rushed up to me and hugged me tightly. "I love you! I love you! You're the best Sakura-chan!" I tried to squeeze out of his strong hold. "Yeah, I know I know!" I said. He let me go grinning like a total idiot. "Well tell me how it goes." he said running out the gates like a rabbit. What a retard. I turned around and knocked on the door. Before I even got to knock a second time the door was opened and I was greeted by Neji. "Hmm. Sakura, it's always a pleasure to see you. What brings you here? I hope you didn't bring that walking concoction with you." he said briefly scanning the area for the hyperactive blonde. Satisfied that he saw no trace of him he let me in. The Hyuga's home is extremely extravagant. Everything looked like art. He led me into their dining room and I let myself have a seat on the extremely comfortable couch. "I assume that you're here to visit Hinata?" Just as if on cue Hinata walked in. "Oh Sakura? I didn't know you were here." Hinata's low and shy voice sounded surprised. I smiled, "Well I just reached actually. It's been a while since we've talked and since I got a week off at the hospital I just thought I'd come by and visit you."

"Well that's my cue to leave." Neji said. He nodded at me before leaving the me and Hinata in the room. Hinata sat down next to me on the couch her foot curled beneath her. "I have soooo much to tell you." I stressed the word 'so'.

Hinata nodded. "Oh, I heard a rumor going around the village."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. "I don't' know . . . if it's true. I mean it's just a rumor. I heard. . ."

"Sasuke's back." I finished for her. Hinata's eyes widened. "You heard? Well, it may just be a rumor, I mean do you believe that he's back?"

"That's one of the things that I have to discuss with you but you have to promise not to tell anyone okay. No one." Hinata nodded and I believed her. If I could trust anyone with my secret it's most definitely Hinata.

"He is back." Hinata stared at me in shock.

"When? How?" Hinata asked in disbelief. I exhaled an explained everything to her. from the night when Sasuke was in my apartment, to the incident with Tsunade and that he marked me." Throughout the whole tale Hinata's expression was one of pure shock.

"So that's why Lee doesn't have any eyebrows!" Hinata reasoned. After a short pause we both burst out laughing. "I can't believe Sasuke's back. Can I see the mark?" Hinata asked carefully as if not to get me angry for asking too see it. "Of course!" I said. I pulled aside my hair and Hinata gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"Yeah. I know." I said tracing the mark with my fingers. "I just don't know what he wants from me."

"Maybe he loves you." Hinata suggested. I burst out laughing. "Yeah right! Sasuke love me? Please. In case you don't remember I was the most impractical and annoying person in his life. He hates me."

"Well enough about me! There's something else I have to tell you. It's about Naruto." As soon as I said his name she turned pink, "He's back from his mission."

Hinata gasped, "He's not hurt is he?"

"No he's not. He told me to tell you something."

Hinata looked worried. "What?"

I shook my head then smiled, "Naruto love you!" Hinata's mouth hung open and she went red like a tomato. "W what did y you say?" Hinata stammered.

"Naruto loves you, he just doesn't know how to tell you and come on you've loved Naruto for years right?" Hinata nodded.

"Well all you have to do is tell him you love him too."

She nodded once again. I inwardly chuckled, her brain was still processing the information she just got. "I'll do it!"

For the rest of the day we just chatted about everything else going on in our lives and giving each other advice. By the time I left it was late. About eleven in the night. Hinata offered to follow me home but I refused. If she followed me home that would mean that she would end up going home alone in the dark.

Maybe I could take a short walk before I went home the night was nice and cool and I wanted to enjoy it. I walked aimlessly taking in the fresh breeze kicking at some scattered leaves that fell of the trees. Everyone was in their homes right now. I took a deep relaxing breath, maybe it was time to head home. I stopped when I realized that I was on the same road leading to the exit of the village. The road leading to the bench were Sasuke left me when he left the village. I walked forward on the road and all the memories I kept locked away came flooding back to me. I stopped abruptly when I saw a dark figure ahead sitting on the bench. I walked forward cautiously and quietly. _Who'd be out so late? _As I came closer to the bench I saw the person was slumped forward with their head in their hands. I sucked in a breath when I realized who the person was. Before I even had a chance to say anything the person spoke.

"Sakura, why are you out so late?" Sasuke's voice sounded far away. I swallowed. "I was heading home." My voice sounded foreign to me. He looked up. "Your house is in the other direction." I took a seat on the bench but I put some space between us. He doesn't look so approachable right now, well not that he ever is. Their was a moment of silence. No one spoke or said or did anything. I looked over at Sasuke and I couldn't even read his expression. His face was blank. I got up, "I'm going ho-"

"I'm sorry." I stopped in the middle of my sentence and looked at Sasuke in shocked fascination. "What?" I asked dumbly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you here. I'm sorry that I treated you like you were nobody to me. I'm sorry I broke your heart and made you cry."

I felt a tear slid down my cheek. I stared down at Sasuke and he looked back up at me. "I really am sorry." He stood up and faced me. "Do you forgive me?"

This is the first time I've ever see Sasuke look so hopeless and guilty in my life. I never even knew he could feel those things but he is human. He may not act like it but he is. "Yes. I forgive-" I gasped as Sasuke pulled me into a deep, slow and passionate kiss. He held me tightly against him as if he was afraid that I would leave him. I nearly drowned in the heat of the kiss. Never in my life have I experienced a feeling like this in my life.

I love him. I love Sasuke Uchiha . . .but does he love me?

* * *

Author's Note: Finally, I know! Sorry for taking so long to update. I've had homework piling on me and lots of tests. Evil Teachers! Don't worry the next chapter won't take so long to be updated. I hope you like this Chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Do you love me?

**Chapter 7**

…

* * *

I winced as the harsh sunlight came pouring through my thin curtains and my window, I felt horribly tired like someone sucked all the energy out of my body. I threw my cover from over my body and headed to the bathroom. _I didn't want to be late for work. . . Oh yeah. _I have a week off. Only three days has passed, I observed from looking at my calendar. Today is Thursday which meant until Monday I was free, "yippee!" I drawled to myself sarcastically. Without work my life is practically event less. I rubbed my neck passing my fingers over the pattern then I remembered the events that took place last night.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and ran my hands through my hair. That was the first time I'd seen Sasuke look so hopeless and regretful, almost like a lost child but that wasn't a child's kiss for damn sure. I licked my bruised and swollen lips, his lips on mine was pure ecstasy. For me he was like chocolate, once a had a taste of him I wanted more. I was purely and unconditionally in love with him. I was a fool to even think I fell out of love with him.

I blinked twice when I saw my shopping bags from yesterday on the chair in the corner of my room. _I didn't put them there, wait I didn't put them anywhere! How did I end up back here_?_ Did he bring me back? _I got up and looked around my room. I opened the door leading to the dining room and looked around. I couldn't sense him or his chakra anywhere. He must have left after he brought me here. I have to admit it's really freaky how he can just enter my apartment whenever he wants to without even using the door or windows.

Realizing that I was still in the clothes from yesterday I took a long soothing shower and changed into a nice and comfortable white dress. I didn't want to look like a zombie if someone decided to drop by. I prepared myself a light breakfast of scrambled eggs with toast and orange juice. I was always careful about my weight, I tend to gain weight easily and if I'm not careful I might end up looking like Chouji. Not that he looked bad. . . I mean there was nothing wrong with him. Although he could go on a diet or something.

**BAM BAM BAM! "SAKURA-CHAN!"**

I held my hands over my ears, Naruto could be so annoying sometimes. I stomped out the kitchen and flung the door open. "WHAT?" I yelled.

"Your so loud Naruto would it kill you to knock . . ." My jaws instantly hung open as I observed the scene before me. Naruto was grinning madly and had his hands slung over the shoulders of a tomato red Hinata. I covered my mouth with my hands. "No way!" I squealed. I jumped up and hugged both Naruto and Hinata tightly.

"Gee Sakura you're even happier than we are." Naruto scratched his head. "Thanks Sakura. If it weren't for you I would have probably still be sneaking around Hinata's house trying to figure out how to tell her. . .oops!"

"Y you were sneaking around m my house." Hinata's eyes widened in recognition. " It was you who smashed the f flowers in the garden. Neji wasn't h happy about t that."

"Of course he wasn't." I muttered.

Naruto got down on his knees and tears started to fall from his eyes like a waterfall. "Please don't tell Neji, he'll kill me! He's evil!" Hinata laughed nervously, "Don't worry Naruto I w won't tell."

Naruto instantly stopped crying and jumped up and hugged Hinata. The poor girl almost fainted. Naruto grabbed her arms, "Let's go get ramen, Hinata! Bye Sakura-chan!"

"Ah! Bye S Sakura!" Hinata waved me goodbye.

I smiled and shut the door. I was so happy for Naruto especially for Hinata. After all these years of Naruto being to dense to even acknowledge her the wait has finally paid off. Those to really deserved each other, Naruto really needed someone calm and quiet to balance out his hyper ways and loudness.

"About God damn time. That dobe is really slow."

I spun around to see Sasuke lounging on my couch flipping through one of my medical books. I stood staring at him almost afraid that he wasn't real. Almost afraid that everything that has happened the past couple days were just a dream and I'd soon wake up but this was no dream. It was reality.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke voiced when he noticed that I wasn't moving. His voice was cold and harsh and his deep onyx eyes were calculating. I swallowed and looked away afraid that if I looked at them to long I wouldn't be able to look away.

"Nothing.' I answered. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for me to be feeling like this _again. _When I confessed my love to him years ago he ignored me. He called me annoying. He hated me. Now he's back and I love him again. _It's not like I ever stopped loving him._ I still love him and he probably would think I am even more of a pest than before if he knew. Why is it only me that is being affected by this, why does it have to be a one-sided love?

Sure he said he wanted me but now that I think of it he probably only wanted me to help him restore his clan. Maybe he didn't want someone he didn't know to be the mother of his child and me, probably being the only female he knew and trusted was his only option.

"Sasuke." I turned around to face the other direction. My back facing him. " I- What are your intentions with me?"

I yelped when I felt rough hands grab hold of my shoulders and spun me around. I looked up at Sasuke who was staring at me intently.

"What do you think?" Sasuke's voice was remote and lacking any trace of emotion. "I'm not using you, Sakura. I may have done a lot of cruel things to you but I'd never sink that low. You think that little of me?"

I put down my head and he held back up my head, holding my chin. "I guess it's my fault you think of me that way."

"If your not using me then why. . ." I stopped in the middle of my sentence unable figure out how to voice the rest words in my head. I felt so angry right now. Angry at him and mostly angry at myself.

" Then what the hell do you want, Sasuke? Do you know how much it hurts whenever I look at you? Every time I see you I think of how you rejected me and I think it's because I'm not good enough! Nothing I did or say was ever good enough for you!"

"Your hurting?" Sasuke chuckled a dark humorless laugh. "I don't think you realize the impact you have on my life. You nearly drove me crazy Sakura! Every friggin' night I'd wake up in a cold sweat. I'd be literally soaking wet. Every time I slept I dreamed about you, I couldn't get you out of my head. Even when you weren't around you were annoying the shit out of me."

I licked my lips as my mind digested the information just given to me. "You dreamt of me?"

"**Every-Friggin'-Night"**

"Why? I mean. . . what?" I was shocked and confused

Sasuke shook his head and let out a harsh breath. "It's so damn obvious Sakura. I thought Naruto was dense."

I cocked my head in confusion. "Sasuke, what are you talking about?"

"I can't believe you gonna make me say this." I watched as Sasuke turned around and passed his hands through his hair impatiently.

"Sasuke? Say what. What are you-"

"**I love you."**

My heart nearly stopped and I froze in the middle of my speech. I couldn't have heard him right. This is _**The Sasuke Uchiha**_we're talking about. I stood staring up at him like some dummy. " W what d did you say?" Great, now I sounded like Hinata.

"Shit Sakura! I love you! Don't make me say it again."

I stared at him shocked. I wasn't dreaming, Sasuke just told me he loved me. He wouldn't lie about something like this, he'd rather die before expressing his feelings to anyone much less confessing love. If I knew one thing about Sasuke it was that he wasn't a liar.

"Well say something!" Sasuke was getting aggravated at my silence. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I tried again but I failed miserably. I was literally tongue tied. It took me about two whole minutes before I could force a word out of my mouth.

"I love you, too."

The next thing I knew my legs were dangling off the ground as Sasuke lifted me up against him, his arms wrapped tightly around my thin and petite waist. Even though he lifted me off the ground he still had to bend his head to kiss me. It was a gentle, lingering kiss. He trailed kisses down the side of my face and neck. I could feel my blood thundering in my ears as his hot mouth dominantly took over mine. "I have no idea what I did to deserve you." he whispered. His hold got even tighter on me as his tongue slid in my mouth and every nerve in my body leaped to life.

I ran my hands up his arms and his back. I loved the feeling of his strong and hard muscles beneath my palms. He is so damn sexy, too damn sexy. Like a model straight out of a magazine. I moaned as he stopped the kiss and let me go setting me back on the floor. I started falling the second my foot touched the floor and he caught me. My legs felt like jelly. He set me down on the couch and I lay back trying to catch my breath.

"Sakura there's something I need to tell you."

I immediately stiffened. "Who did you kill?"

Sasuke raised a brow, "Why do you assume I killed someone?"

I raised a brow back at him. "Your seriously asking that question?"

Sasuke turned hi back to me then turned back around, " I went to the old prick's office yesterday?"

"That 'old prick' is my sensei." I defended Tsunade.

"So?"

I shook my head. The nerve of this guy. "Ok, wait! Yesterday?"

Sasuke nodded his head. " After you told me to get lost."

"I didn't tell you to get lost. I told you to leave."

" Same damn thing. I turned myself in."

I hopped off the chair, "You what?" I blinked a couple times. "But. . . What did she say? I mean you know the elders hate you. What if they sentence you to death?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Then I die."

"Over my dead body."

"For their sake I hope that never happens." Sasuke said in all seriousness. I dropped back in the couch. "Sasuke. You're a criminal. Your in the goddamn bingo book! Do you know that some criminals actually pray and wish everyday that their names get in the bingo book? It's not a good place for your name to be!"

"Hn!" Sasuke scowled. "Well I can't hide forever. Shit. I don't even hide. I've been walking around this whole goddamn village without a disguise yesterday."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You WHAT? How did the village react? They must have panicked and went running."

"Well except for the screaming and fainting and occasional look of disbelief every time I turned a corner everything seemed practically fine to me. No one attacked me."

I slapped my hand against my forehead. "Of course no one attacked you. They're afraid of you! I mean come on! It's not every day you see a wanted S rank nin walking around your village. Oh wait! Lets not forget your in the bingo book!"

Sasuke looked at me like I was on crack. "Okay. I think your overreacting."

I jumped back off the couch. "Overreacting! I'm not overreacting. I'm under-reacting!"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side. "Is that even a word?"

"Ugh! Sasuke what if they take you to jail. Or execute you."

I looked at Sasuke helplessly and he just stared back at me and shrugged. "Shit happens."

I turned around when I felt tears starting to build up in my eyes. I wiped at them vigorously. Sasuke held my hands, "Sakura. I'm sorry. If I go to jail or get executed that's just how it is. You can't really say I don't deserve it. At least now you know I love you and always have."

I nodded swallowing the lump in my throat. After all these years I finally had the love of my life back but in the end, I just might lose him.

* * *

Authors Note: Ah yes. This chapter is down and pack! I really liked this one though I don't know why. :) Thank you for all the reviews. I never expected so many people to like my story. The next chapter will be up soon. If I made any mistakes I'm very sorry. Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: The Trial

Chapter 8

….

* * *

"Do you understand the seriousness of this situation?" Tsunade looked at me gravely from where she sat high in her chair, Homura Mitokado on her left and Koharu Utatane on her left.

. I looked at the two Anbu situated at my right and then the other two at my left. There were also two behind me. I scowled, I was the one who decided to turn myself in. If I wanted to get away they wouldn't be able to stop me, not even these six Anbu would be able to stop me. I raised a brow at the woman. " Considering that I'm surrounded by Anbu yes I get the seriousness of the situation." Tsunade's fist tightened. "Don't you even care about the damage you've done?" I raised a brow. "Such as?"

"You betrayed the village! You left the village and your people behind. You destroyed everyone's trust in you. As the last Uchiha people had high expectations of you." I almost laughed. " I never told you or anyone else to trust me." I looked at the woman before me uninterested. " Don't you feel any remorse, guilt or regret?" she screamed in her fury. Now I understood why Sakura was much more violent then before. Bad influence. "I don't feel guilty nor do I feel any remorse. Though I do feel regret. I hurt Sakura when I left and I guess I did kinda hurt Naruto and Kakashi but that's the only thing I regret. I don't care about anyone or anything else in this village." I just hope Sakura wasn't worrying over me. I almost didn't come to this trial because of her. She was crying so much and it hurt so much to just leave her. She didn't want me to go but she understood that I had to, so did Naruto.

Tsunade let out a harsh sigh and turned around to the elders who were looking at me like they owned the whole goddamn frikken' world and I had to bow down to them. If it weren't for Sakura I would have already killed the two old hags. I seriously had a passionate distaste for them especially the woman. Damn old bitch. Why couldn't she just retire?

"I leave the decision to the Konoha Council." Tsunade bowed respectfully and took her seat. The two elders stood up, "Uchiha Sasuke." Homura addressed me, momentarily fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. I stared at him. _Was he expecting an answer?_

I scowled at the old bearded man. I closed my eyes momentarily when I remembered that Sakura had begged me to be nice and respectful to the elders. She thought that maybe if I was nice they'd ease up on me. I doubted it but I would try to be respectful for Sakura's sake. _Damn it! _

"Aye." I answered through gritted teeth. " Five years ago you left the village with some ninjas from the sound who were working for Orochimaru, the enemy of our village. You sought power to kill you brother to avenge your clans death. We sent search and retrieval squads for you but each time the mission was a failed one. You obviously had no intentions to return. Your departure caused mayhem and shock among the leaf village. Now you return to the leaf village, almost kill one of our fine shinobi and then turn yourself in. What do you have to say for yourself."

"The ninja's you sent weren't strong enough. If they were they would have gotten me back here and if your shinobi is so fine he wouldn't have almost gotten killed by a simple hand twist." I answered. Homura looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Uchiha. It is the duty of the Council of Konoha to help the Hokage govern the village and to make sure all decisions are made with the best interest of Konoha and its inhabitants in mind." I didn't even bother to look across at the old bitch of a woman who decided to recite what I god damn already knew.

"Your point?" I asked rudely. I couldn't help it. I really **HATE** her. She acts like _she_ is the hokage. Her face twisted in anger. "You have violated not one but numerous rules of the village." she pulled picked up an ancient book from which I guessed stated all the rules of the village. She flipped it open and went to the middle of a book. "Rule 147: Any ninja/Shinobi who leaves the village and commit any crime to betray the village-"

"shall be permitted to a severe and harsh penalty for not abiding to the rules of the village and endangering the lives of fellow shinobi." I finished for her. "I also broke rules 183, 342, 347, 401 and 406-410. I know them all. There is no need to recite them, especially since rules 400 to 410 are each about a page long."

Annoyed the woman closed the book and set it down. "So you are aware of all the wrongs you have committed? All The rules you have broken and the strict penalties for which you have to pay? As you may know when broken down to simple terms Rule 410 clearly states that if a person breaks more than 5 of the rules they are to be-"

"Executed." I finished for her. She nodded at me annoyed that I finished her sentence once again.

"So you understand your fate. Well I hereby-"

**"Tsunade-sama! The village is under attack!"** All Anbu members present in the room spun around to face the rogue ninja by the door. His clothes is covered in blood and he is breathing heavily. The elders looked at one another in shock and confusion. Tsunade stood up and pounded her fist on the concrete table the force crumbling it into small pieces. _"We're under attack? Get out there now, send back up for every field in the village. Guard the outskirts of the village and set up a barrier, allow no one else to enter. Go!" _

_**BOOM! ! !** _The ground shook fiercely when the explosion was heard. The earth cracked beneath my feet and I could see the walls cracking.

All the Anbu immediately did as their Hokage instructed them. I put my hands in my pockets and shrugged. Great timing. That old hag was about to declare my death sentence. Maybe I could kill her while the village was in it's frantic state of panic and shock. I immediately did couple back flips, landing smoothly back on my feet when the wall for the building started to collapse and break away. As the dust and smoke cleared away my eyes widened in shock. There were hundreds of sound and rain ninja's attacking konoha. When the hell did they join forces and why are they attacking Konohagakure? I jumped back as a sound ninja attacked me and I sliced his throat easily ending his life.

"Sasuke!" I turned around to look at Tsunade impatiently, I had to go and find Sakura. "What?" I asked avoiding a falling rock. "Go find Sakura, now!"

"That's what I was gonna do." I snorted.

"Wait! You can't just let this criminal out like that! Are you crazy? Think about-"

**"SHUT UP**!" Tsunade screamed at Koharu. The elder looked at Tsunade offended. It seems as if this is the first time Tsunade has spoken to her in such a manner. "The village is in a crisis right now! We have to think about our people, what the hell is wrong with you?" Tsunade turned and nodded at me. I looked over at the elder with cold eyes and she glared at me. I stood up and flipped my middle finger at her before I transported out of the crumbling building to the war taking place outside.

There were bodies of dead men, women and children everywhere. If _anything_ happened to Sakura I would personally murder every single breathing sound and rain ninja in the village. Fortunately because of the mark I put on her I was able to locate her whereabouts. I sped to Sakura' apartment killing any enemy who tried to get in my way without a second thought.

Upon reaching Sakura's apartment I kicked away a few dead leaf ninja bodies and gritted my teeth. Sakura had better be safe. I kicked the door down and looked around, sensing a flare of chakra. _Sakura. _There were also two other chakra patterns that I didn't recognize. I kicked the wall separating the living room from her room and it broke down crumbling into pieces and large chunks. Impatiently I turned on my sharingan instead of waiting for the dust to subside. I immediately rushed in when I saw Sakura fighting against two sound ninja. I appeared in front of one of the ninja when he was about to kick Sakura and stabbed him with my blade straight through his heart. I deactivated my sharingan and from the corner of my eye, saw the other ninja fly through the wall, his body twisted and battered. I turned to Sakura who was on the floor panting and I smirked, "Good girl." She rolled her eyes and got to her feet stumbling a bit. " What's going on?"

I approached Sakura and shrugged, "The sound and rain ninja's are attacking konoha." I said slowly approaching her. Before she had any time to react I pulled her in for a hungry and deep kiss pushing her back against the wall, well what was left of the wall. I reluctantly pulled away from Sakura breathing heavily. The village is under attack and here I am acting like some horny teenager. Not that I gave a damn what happens to the villagers but I knew Sakura did. She loves this village and deep down, really _deep_ down I do to. I was born here after all. I looked down into Sakura's emerald green eyes reading her anxiety to find her friends. "Let's go look for Naruto and the other's."

Sakura nodded at me slightly dazed. "Sasuke. What about you? Did they. . ."

"Well. I don't know. The council was about to state my fate but because of the sudden attack the trial was stopped."

She nodded. "Let's go then."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hinata don't worry about Naruto he's alright. I need to heal your wounds."

I watched as Sakura tries to convince Hinata that her boyfriend was safe. I looked at Hinata, she was in pain with a bad wound and all she could think about was the dobe. She really loves that idiot. Though I don't know what the hell she sees in him. I turned my eyes to Sakura who was busy healing Hinata's wound in her waist. I don't know what Sakura sees in me either.

"You really love her don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. I turned to look at Kakashi his Anbu mask on top of is head. He was looking straight ahead at Sakura, with a look fathers gave their daughters. " Kakashi. Nice to finally see you." I acknowledged him. If anyone deserved my respect it was him. He taught me most of what I know though I won't admit it to him. I saw his small orange book sticking out the pocket of his black jacket. Damn pervert. "There's people dying outside. Aren't you going to help them?" I asked.

"Of course. I just thought I should come and see my old student first." he took one last look at Sakura and turned away. I felt his hands on my shoulder and I looked behind to see what he wanted. "I trust you to take care of her Sasuke. I don't think you'd make the mistake of leaving her again."

I nodded to him. I watched as he disappeared in a light puff of smoke. "Sakura, I'm gonna go look for Naruto." I ran out the building in a speed that was considered inhuman.

Outside the building I jumped on a 500 ft tower and activated my sharingan. _Something is wrong, I can feel it_. I looked straight ahead a couple hundred feet outside the village. My instincts are almost never wrong. With the sharingan I could clearly see an army of sound and rain ninja's approaching the village at an increasing rate. "Shit." Now that I knew I guess I had to do something. "Naruto." I said when I sensed that Naruto just jumped on the tower to stand behind me.

"Is Sakura and Hinata alright." he asked anxiously. I nodded. He ran to my side and frowned when he saw that my sharingan was activated. "What do you see?" he asked cautiously. I deactivated my sharingan and exhaled. "You don't need the sharingan to see this." I told him. They were approaching quickly at an alarming rate. Naruto looked ahead and he gasped his eyes wide. "Holy Shit!"

Naruto disappeared and then reappeared with Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi, the elders and Tsunade at his side. The group looked wide eyed at the scene before them. _"__What the hell is this?" _Tsunade looked pissed. "Why all of a sudden they just attack us? This is not some game, their serious. They must be trying to start a war. Damn fools!"

_I guess I have no choice. I risked my eyesight every time I use this but I have to protect sakura and the others. _I stepped back and activated my sharingan once again. I closed my eyes. "What are you doing?" Tsunade asked me. "Saving this goddamn village." Everyone exchanged looks of confusion.

"Mangekyo Sharingan." I opened my eyes and everyone stood looking at me shock still.

"When did you?" Koharu stumbled over her words. Her eyes wide in astonishment and disbelief. "You killed Itachi? But how. . ." the elder looked baffled.

The three ellipses formed in my eyes overlapping each other to form a six point star, three more points than the Mangekyo sharingan Itachi had possessed. I could clearly see each and every single flow of chakra from the veins of the thousands of ninja's closing in. I immediately put them under a hypnotic genjutsu. They became confused and I tricked them into killing themselves. They are aware it was only an illusion but the pain felt real. I trapped them into killing themselves knowing that the pain alone would kill them in the real world. I watched as the shinobi's dropped one by one, their faces pale and twisted in pain, the only color that could be seen was red. It was a giant blood bath.

I immediately deactivated the Mangekyo when everyone was dead not only in the illusion but in the real world. I reopened my eyes and saw that the hundreds of ninja lay on the ground untouched, unscarred but dead.

"Impossible." Tsunade looked at me, her eyes wide. Kakashi's eyes widened considerably.

"Alright, Sasuke! You whooped their asses without even touching them."

The dumb idiot slapped me on my shoulder with more force than necessary. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't touch me." Damn. My eyes blurred for a bit then refocused. They hurt like hell.

I stumbled a back a bit in surprise as Sakura suddenly jumped on me. " You saved the village. I can't believe it, Sasuke. You saved us."

I snorted, "I only did it to save you." Well that was half a lie. I also did it to save Naruto and Kakashi but if I admit that to them Naruto would just rub in the fact that I cared for his well being as a friend or some crap like that. I hugged sakura back and released her. Looking down from the tower we stood on, the village is partially destroyed, dead bodies littered the grounds and the people who were alive where aiding those who were injured and badly beaten. Some higher level ninja's looked on in wonder of how the army of enemies approaching just suddenly dropped dead.

I looked to my side when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Tsunade was looking at me with appreciation and relief. She smirked. " I'll let you off with one year of probation. You aren't allowed anywhere outside the village for any reason whatsoever. If you disobey my orders and leave the village __you know what happens." Tsunade's voice was strict and business like. I raised a brow and nodded. That's it. All I did was save the village.

"Tsunade! You can't be serious. He's a criminal and he poses as a threat to the village. Now that he has obtained the Mangekyo there's no telling what he might do. . ." Koharu stopped when she noticed the harsh glare her hokage was sending her.

"He saved the village _with_ the Mangekyo sharingan. He could have let everyone die. He saved Konoha! _Your home!"_

Tsunade turned to me then back to Koharu. "He may have done a lot of shit. I'll admit he made some bad decisions and went about them the wrong way. He never intentionally meant to cause or inflect anything bad on the village. He knew what he wanted, to avenge his clan's death he just went about the wrong way of doing it." She narrowed her eyes at the old woman. "I think you more than anyone should know what I'm talking about."

She opened her mouth to object but she was cut short by Homura. "Give it a rest. We all deserve a second chance." The elder looked at her with strict and firm look. She nodded in respect and bowed to Tsunade apologizing for her rude behaviour. "Tsunade-sama. Please excuse my rude behaviour. It won't happen again. Even if I don't like your final decision I will abide by it."

Tsunade nodded, "Your forgiven."

She turned to me, "I also apologize to you for my abrupt behaviour."

"Don't waste you apologies on me, I still hate you and I will forever hate you."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura bit her lips and looked at me pleadingly. She looked at the old hag who's face was red from anger. "He doesn't mean that."

"Yes he does." Naruto said obvious to Sakura's heated glare. "Hinata!" Naruto frowned when he saw that Hinata was hurt. She smiled at him, "I'm f fine."

Wait? The girl still stuttered.

"Let's get down. There's a lot of people hurt. Sakura, I know this is your week off but duty calls."

Sakura nodded understandingly. I held her small hand in my large one squeezing it lightly.

"Sasuke. Let's go help Shikamaru and Shino. It looks like they could use some help."

"Aye." I bent my head to give Sakura a long, slow and thorough kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I was aware that everyone was watching us with interested and curious eyes. Naruto made kissy faces at me and I flipped him the finger, kissing Sakura more deeply. Naruto's eyes widened and I could see Tsunade and the elders shift their eyes uncomfortably. Kakashi was probably enjoying the scene. I smirked in the kiss. _Are they really going to stay there and watch? _I let my hands wander up to the hem of Sakura's skirt and pushed my hands underneath squeezing her leg. Sakura gasped. Naruto coughed and left saying something about meeting him down by Shikamaru and Shino. The elders blinked a couple times before they headed off to aid the village and Tsunade left with them, a light and barely visible blush on her face. The only person left was Kakashi and really, I knew he wasn't gonna leave. This was probably the best form of entertainment for him. I activated my sharingan and he held up his hands in surrender before grinning mischievously then disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Sasuke! Are you crazy?" I looked down to see Sakura's face bright red and her lips swollen from the kiss. She looked so damn tempting. I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her deeply, practically shoving my tongue down her throat. I fingered the waist band of her underwear and I could feel her grinding against me. I just felt like stripping her naked and taking her right on the roof of the tower. _That idea doesn't sound too bad. _It took all my strength to pulled away from her. We both panted herd for much needed air. "Sasuke!" I growled when I heard Naruto's loud voice. I kissed Sakura one more time, I stared down at her "Duty calls."

I jumped off the building and rushed to Naruto's side where he was aiding Shino and Shikamaru. I looked up on the tower to see Sakura staring at me. When she saw that I caught her she blushed and hopped of the tower in the other direction. Probably going to catch up with Tsunade and the others to help the injured.

I exhaled. Since when in friggin hell did I become so. . . Concupiscent? I nearly took her on a tower. In the middle of a damn war! I looked down to my pants. I had a hard on the size of a friggin mountain! How the hell was I gonna hide it?

I sighed putting my hands in my pocket and looking up to the sky. I got everything I wanted. Sakura. I didn't deserve her or anything at that. I just hope that I wouldn't mess up again and make her sad.

"**Sasuke!** Quit standing around." Naruto stood up trying to look like he had authority. I walked passed Naruto to help Shikamaru who looked to lazy to remove the fallen wall of a building of the ground and pushed him down in the dirt in thee process. "**Hey**!" Naruto screamed.

"Dobe."

* * *

Author's Note: No the story is not finished, there is still a lot more to come. I'm kind of satisfied with the turnout of this chapter. I really hope you like it. Thanks for all your reveiws.


	9. Chapter 9: The Mission

_**Chapter 9**_

…

"We have yet to figure out the reason for the attack. I don't know why but it seems like the Sound and Rain villages have combined forces with each other. We don't know their motives but until then we have to keep our village under close guard." Tsunade eyed each individual in the room with a stern look. I pushed my pink hair behind my ears and sighed.

Everyone was tired. The damage done to the village was extensive and it still has not been fully repaired. Not only that but there people left without homes, children without parents and parents without children. The whole situation was like something I only thought I'd see in movies but now it was reality. Looking around to the room full of ninja's I could clearly make out Kakashi, who was standing with the other Anbu's at the far end of the room. Shikamaru was slouched lazily in his chair, Sasuke was glaring at some Jonin who kept fidgeting under his gaze and I could see Naruto. I took a second glance. The idiot was actually sleeping and he had a bubble in his nose that kept getting bigger in size when he exhaled and smaller when he inhaled. Gross!

"Everyone dismissed. You may proceed with the reconstructing and cleaning up of the village." I turned my head forward quickly when she dismissed us, I practically missed half of what she said. I stood up and made to follow the others who were heading outside to do their tasks.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Sai! Please stay back. I have a special task for you seven at hand."

I turned around and looked at Tsunade. What did she mean by that? We all walked up to the first row of seats and sat down. I watched curiously as Tsunade turned around and then turned back to face us, dropping a large file document that landed on the desk. **BAM!**

"What the hell is that? A telephone directory?" Naruto's outburst was followed by a small giggle from Hinata. "Shut up, Naruto!" Tsunade barked. The said boy lowered in his seat afraid of the older woman's wrath.

"Now, I have a mission to assign to all of you. Including you Sasuke, this is important so we need all the strong ninja's we can get." Tsunade paused to eye Sasuke before proceeding.

"Early this morning we came across a startling discovery, one that we cannot reveal to the people of the village until we have assessed and figured out the situation properly." Tsunade eyed each individual in the room.

"The sacred scroll of the village has been stolen."

Naruto flew up out of his chair with wide eyes. "No Way!"

Everyone was just as shocked as he was. That scroll contained everything about the Konoha. It has background, status, skills and birth and location information on every one who resided in the village even those who weren't ninja's. That was only ¼ of the contents of the scroll. All Konoha's battle strategies, plans, and weakness were also contained in the scroll.

"I can't believe they stole the scroll with the sacred ramen recipe! That's . . . that's inhuman! There's no hope for the village now. How will we ever make it?" I ran both my hands through my hair that was stringy from a lack of good grooming. Naruto could not be so clueless could he?

"Dumb ass." Sasuke and Neji spoke in unison.

"Naruto, The sacred scroll does not contain anything about Ramen. It contains vital information about everyone in this village." Naruto scratched his head at the piece of information Tsunade just revealed to him. "That's it?"

Tsunade gritted her teeth. "Yes."

Naruto scrunched up his face. "I thought it was something important."

"Sit down you fool." I could hear that Neji was getting impatient. Naruto's face got red and his cheeks puffed out. "Don't tell me to sit down! I will sit down when I want to sit! No one can tell me what to do!"

Neji's Byakugan came into play, "Come again?"

"I'm gonna sit down now. Not because you told me to but because I don't wanna hurt you." I shook my head at Naruto's feeble attempt to be brave but I'm sure everyone could that the poor guy was afraid of the Byakugan wielder. I looked at Tsunade to see that she had a vein protruding at her temple. I grimaced; I sure hope Naruto wouldn't cause another outburst.

"Any way, we believe that this was their main objective behind the surprise attack. While the village was in a panic frenzy and we were fighting them off someone managed to sneak pass the barriers set up and steal the scroll. Whoever has that scroll; if they are able to break the seal will know everything about this village and use it against us. We are in a very vulnerable position."

"So does that mean we are in some sort of trouble?" Naruto asked Tsunade. She closed her eyes momentarily. "Naruto, y yes we a are in trouble. Without t the s sacred scroll. . . we . . .uh" Hinata fumbled for the right word to use.

"We're dead." I shook my head at Sasuke's choice of words. He sure has a nice way of putting things.

"So what is it you want us to do?" I asked Tsunade curiously.

"Yesterday I sent a two spies to keep track of the sound and rain's movement incase they tried anything suspicious. They were supposed to return late last night so we sent a search squad out to look for them early this morning. They were found on the outskirts of the rain village dead."

"They killed them?" Surprise and disgust was evident in Tenten's voice. "What did Konoha ever do to them?"

"That I can't answer but this A rank mission I have assigned you will answer that question and probably all the others."

"**Oh YEAH! **Finally an A rank mission." Naruto jumped in the air while turning his body in angles I didn't even think was possible.

"**Sit down you fool!**" Tsunade's voice rang loudly and threateningly through the room and the blonde boy instantly quieted and took his seat. "This mission is very important and we have no rooms for mistakes. It may take two weeks or even up to two months. Now,I want you to listen and listen closely."

* * *

The mission seemed like a simple one. We sneak into the Rain village without getting caught and find out their plans against our village and get back the sacred scroll. It seemed simple but it wasn't. The Rain village heightened their security and reinforcements for any surprise attack since their attack on the leaf village was a failure.

We all stood by the gates of Konoha. The journey to the Rain village would take about one day. We didn't plan to stop and camp out because Tsunade informed us that the rain ninja's were also all outside their village keeping a lookout for any unwanted visitors so it wouldn't be wise to make a stop. As an extra precaution we all bear the rain headband which we took from the dead rain ninja's bodies. We didn't want to take any chances that might risk the mission and our lives.

"Where is Naruto?" Tenten looked down the road leading to the village impatiently. "Oh! Here he comes."

We all looked to see Naruto running like crazy, his jacket unzipped and his hair wild and untamed. He had his duffel bag in one hand and the rain headband was slowly falling off his head. He jerked to a stop when he reached us and grinned, "Sorry! I fell asleep."

I shook my head. "Idiot." I said fixing his jacket and zipping it up for him. Hinata secured Naruto's headband properly so it wasn't falling off anymore. I stepped back and looked at him, except for his hair he looked way more presentable than he did before. "Thanks Sakura. Thanks Hinata."

I nodded and turned to the others signaling we were ready to go. Neji, Sasuke and Sai leaned off from the gate and took their duffel bags up. Tenten followed suit. I smiled when I saw that Neji made sure Tenten was at his side before he went any further. Maybe there was something there. Neji looked back at me, Naruto and Hinata. "Let's head out."

..........…...........

"Are you kidding me? We haven't been in this stinking forests for ten minutes and we've already almost been attacked from blood hungry rain freaks!" Tenten said aggravated.

Luckily when they saw our headbands they didn't attack us though they did question us suspiciously. We managed to answer them without revealing anything that might blow our cover.

"They are all over the forest. We can't avoid them." Neji said his Byakugan in play. I groaned inwardly. "Great! We're probably going to be interviewed every few miles."

Neji nodded. I looked at across Sai. He and Naruto, I could tell was having a silent war. Sai probably insulted him or something. I stopped walking when I felt the familiar tingling sensation that alerted me someone was approaching.

"Someone's coming."

Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Sound nin." Sasuke spoke low but loud enough for everyone to hear. Sai looked at Sasuke confused and kind of suspicious. "How do you know?"

Sasuke turned and glared at Sai. "I just do."

"Well this shouldn't be a problem. Sound is working with the rain. Just act like we did with the others and it shouldn't be a problem." Neji voiced with reason.

Everyone nodded and continued walking. Soon the sound nin approached us. "Who are you guys?" he said eyeing our headbands. "Aren't you suppose to be guarding the forests?" he looked at us critically. "I've never seen you guys before."

"We were guarding the inside of the village but we got word from our colleagues guarding the outskirts that they ran into a little trouble and they need our help." Neji lied smoothly.

The man tensed up a bit. "What kind of trouble?"

"Nothing we can't take care of. We also got another distress call from the east of the forest. It seems that they too have ran into a bit of trouble but we can't afford to split up, it's too dangerous. I suggest you go and aid them, we can't afford anymore setbacks."

Sasuke also replied smoothly. I looked back and forth from Neji to Sasuke. Where did that come from? They both aren't so different now that I think of it. Both seemed to have a very smart and creative mind or maybe they were just good liars. The sound nin seemed to be having an internal battle on whether or not we should be trusted. "Ok. Just don't get killed out there. Now that Konoha has discovered that their sacred scroll is gone we don't know what extreme measures they will take to retrieve it. We can't afford to lose anymore shinobi. We lost over a hundred in the battle. . . I don't know how but we can't make it happen again."

After a nod the shinobi walked off and disappeared within the trees of the forest. "That was close. Teme. . . You and Neji are really good at making stuff up."

We all proceeded to the rain village. If my calculations are correct we'd be there in no less than three hours.

"A little too good." Tenten narrowed her suspiciously at Neji and Sasuke.

"I wonder what else you lie about? You both seem to be very experienced liars. Not even I could fabricate something like that in practically one second." Sai sounded curious. "Tell me something. Do you practice lying or does it come naturally from doing it on a daily basis?"

Sasuke and Neji stopped dead in their tracks. They turned around to face Sai who was quiet up until now. I had even forgotten he was here. Naruto gulp nervously and Hinata's eyes shifted from the pair that was radiating a very dangerous aura to Sai. Tenten looked on in interest. I sighed inwardly, Sai just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. It was bad enough to aggravated Neji, and it was bad enough to aggravated Sasuke but he manage to do the impossible. He had to take the extra mile. He aggravated them **BOTH.**

"Sakura, t this isn't g good!" Hinata stuttered in terror beside me. "M maybe we should s stop t them. . ."

I turned to look at Hinata as if she was crazy. I stepped back and put out my hand in a gesture that said 'go right ahead' and I looked towards the two eerily dark boys. " Be my guest. I'll just watch from a distance."

Hinata retreated further behind me and looked at Naruto for help who avoided her gaze nervously. Suddenly he was on his knees, "Please Hinata don't make me do it. Can't you see? Look at them they're animals. I don't wanna die." I felt so bad for the poor blonde.

"**If I hear any other comments from you I will squeeze your eyes out your head, rip out your balls and put them in place of your eyes**." A chill ran down my eyes after I had a visual picture of Sasuke's threat to the artist. I looked to my right to see the blood drain out of Naruto's face.

"But then I won't be able to see."

Tenten slapped her head. "Sai you Dumbass!"

Neji pinned Sai with a harsh and cold glare. **" ****You don't understand do you? I do not think you wish to experience a pain so painful it would hardly come across as pain**."

Byakugan and Sharingan came into play. It seemed like the two heartthrobs didn't like to be called liars.

"Uh sorry." Sai apologized once he literally saw the graveness of the situation before his eyes. To have two master wielder's of the Sharingan and Byakugan threaten to use it on you at the same time to inflict something far greater than pain was not something anyone wanted to experience. After both boys were satisfied that they made their point they turned back around.

"Let's go." they spoke in unison. Naruto looked at Sai sympathetically. "Dude. You almost got killed." I rolled my eyes as Naruto exhaled dramatically. "I actually felt sorry for you and I hate you."

Tenten laughed aloud when she noticed Sai kept quiet. "He's not speaking. He's probably in shock after his near death experience."

"Don't worry with them Sai, I'm sure they won't going to hurt you." Even I didn't even believe what I was saying.

By evening we were approaching the gates to the Rain village. As we entered all eyes were on us but after they saw our headbands they looked away though some eyes lingered and trailed after us. "Wow, they really are on the alert!"

I nodded to Tenten.

"Yeah. Maybe they suspect-"

SLAP!

I stood still as what just happened sunk into my head. I saw Naruto's eyes widened in anger and Hinata's eyes were also wide. I slowly turned around with barely concealed anger. I turned to see a grinning civilian with a toothpick between his gap tooth. His eyes were a sort of yellowish color and he looked downright hideous. Did he just slap me on my butt? Anger radiated off from me in dangerous waves as I watched the man in fury. By god I am so pissed, I couldn't even hit him back without catching the attention of the already suspicious and alert village. I gritted my teeth.

"What the hell was that you ugly, stinking yellow eyed freak! You think you can just go around slapping people on their butt's?" Tenten voiced her anger while I was struggling not to pummel the man so far down in the ground he'd probably reach hell.

"Sad excuse of a man." Neji voice was calm and had a little menacing undertone to it. I knew Neji hated men who treated women like crap. He considered them beneath dirt.

"Hmph! Spit heat!" Naruto insulted the man.

"Let's go, **now!**" I could feel Sasuke's barely containable anger. I closed my eyes and little by little my anger slowly dissipate. I scowled at the man before I turned on my heels and followed everyone. Naruto walked on the opposite side of Sasuke as if he too could feel the dark aura radiating from the Uchiha.

"**Ahhh! Fire! I'm on fire. . ****. Help! I'm burning!" **

We all spun around to see the same man hopping and jumping around crazily. The man dropped to the ground and rolled and swatted furiously around him and on is clothes which was soaking wet in sweat. "What the heck?" Tenten raised a brow at the lunatic. "It seems he's hallucinating." Sai said his voice dull and slightly intrigued. We all spun around when we heard Sasuke's dark chuckle. Sasuke's eyes followed the man's movement and his mouth was upturned in a smirk.

"Whoa dude! What did you do?" Naruto asked Sasuke between hysterical laughs. "Nothing he doesn't deserve."

Well I can't say I blame him, the guy did deserve it. Pervert. There were some people gathered around him trying to reassure him that there was no fire but we all knew better. "I thought you took that a little too well." Neji grinned knowing that there was no way Sasuke would have just let that man go unpunished.

We all proceeded to the inn were we were to stay. I couldn't wait to get there. I feel like I am literally dying from hunger. The guys walked ahead of us paying no attention to anyone watching them or their surroundings. I knew they couldn't care less about the village but I had to admit it was really beautiful. First of all it was really. . . Green. Everything was just extra healthy looking. The flowers were bright, colorful, radiant, the trees and plants looked extremely beautiful. I guess it's because they get a lot of rain, I mean this is the rain village. I turned my head when I felt Tenten inch up closer to me, "Is it just me or is everything here really . . . Green?" I giggled at Tenten's suspicious looks at the grass and trees. " It's not a crime to have green grass you know." Tenten snorted.

"I know. I just don't like this village. People stare a lot. I just wish I could pick out their eyeballs." I covered my mouth with my hands and giggled. Hinata who was trailing closely behind us giggled. Soon we were all having a laughing fit for practically no reason.

**Thump! **Tenten and I bounced back after we hit something solid and Hinata bounced off Tenten's back. I rubbed my head and looked up. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Sai stood facing us.

"What?" I asked looking at them weirdly.

"Are you guys alright?" Naruto asked us his eyes watching each of us curiously. "Yeah. We're fine. What's wrong with you?" Tenten asked grumpily rubbing her chin. The pain in my head was starting to subside.

"Have you been listening to anything we've said?" Sasuke pinned each of us with a glare. Wait. They were speaking with us? Since when? I glanced at Tenten who in turn was looking at me and Hinata confused. I swallowed and tried to think up something. "Well duh! Of course we were listening to you. We heard everything you said."

Sasuke eyed me critically. "What did I say?"

I nervously tugged at my blouse. "What did you say? Well ah. . . Tenten! Tell him what he said." The said girl squeaked in surprise. "Me?"

"Yeah. We were just discussing what he said. Don't you remember. . The stuff he said."

"Oh yeah! T the s stuff he was peaking of. Yeah, what of it?" Tenten stuttered like Hinata. "Both of you are horrible liars." Neji said not believing a word the girls spoke. "Well we can't help that we are not professionals like some people." Tenten pointed out smartly. Neji sighed. "Tomorrow we'll sneak into the main console office and try to find the scroll.

The building is always heavily guarded. They don't even let in their own people so we'll have to be extra careful. We can't afford to get caught. As far as I've seen they don't hesitate to take out their enemy. " We all nodded. We started to climb the stairs of the modest inn were we were to stay. We headed to the receptionist at the desk.

Tsunade made a reservation for us so we collected our keys to the two rooms. The girls would stay in one room and the boys in the other. The inn was surprisingly neat and well kept. It seemed Tsunade didn't cut cheap like she always did. We climbed the stairs to the second floor and proceeded down the grand hallway were there were doors going straight down with the room numbers on them. "Hinata. What room do we have?"

"256"

"We have 257" Naruto smiled. "Yay we're close by. Say, maybe I could pay you girls a visit tonight." Naruto grinned nervously at the glare he received from me and Tenten.

"Hey. Why is it that when Tenten called you liars earlier you didn't do anything but when I called you a liar you threaten to take my life."

They next moment all I saw was that Sai lay on the ground unconscious. I didn't even see what happened or who did what. Neji and Sasuke headed to their room and put the key in the door's lock. "We'll meet you out in one hour to get something to eat." Sasuke said acting as if nothing happened. They closed the door behind them. I looked back at Sai who lay on the ground and then back up at Naruto.

"Well see you later, Naruto."

"Yep. Let's go Hinata." Tenten dragged Hinata in the apartment behind us seeing her reluctance to leave Sai out cold on the floor.

"Hey. You cant just leave me here with this BODY!What if he's **DEAD?" **I rolled my eyes. The guy was way too dramatic.

After I closed the door I heard the sound of a body being dragged on the floor non too gently, then a door being opened and shut. I chuckled lightly and turned away from the door. I dropped my duffel on the bed that was unoccupied.

"Damn. I sure hope we find the scroll and figure out what this village is planning quickly. This place is just weird."

I nodded in agreement with Tenten. "But remember Tsunade said that t this mission could take from t two weeks up to two months." Hinata reminded us.

"Yeah well. I'm gonna take a shower." I said pulling out a pair of clothes and some necessities. "Uh huh. Just don't use up all the hot water." Tenten said lounging lazily on her bed and swinging a kunai around on her finger.

_ - _ - __ - _ - __ - _ - __ - _ - __ - _ - __ - _ - __ - _ - _

I came out the shower feeling refreshed and relaxed. Nothing better than a nice warm shower. I wrapped my thin white towel around my body and came out the bathroom.

"Hinata. Do you want to go?" Tenten asked. Hinata shook her head. "I'll go after you."

Tenten shrugged, grabbed her stuff and entered the bathroom closing the door behind her. I looked back when the door was suddenly open. Tenten stopped walking and fixed her towel. She watched me with a raised brow when she noticed I was watching her. "I forgot my tooth brush, okay? Didn't know it was a crim**AHHHHH!" **

The bottle of lotion I had in my hands flew out of my grasp at Tenten's sudden scream. "What? What is **AHHHHHH!! HOLY SHIT!"**

I ran and jumped on top of my bed and Tenten did the same. We both looked over at Hinata who was looking at us confused. I shakily pointed at the object of our distress. Hinata's eyes widened and with a sharp scream she joined us on the bed.

"What the hell is that?"

"I was about you the same thing Tenten! It's huge."

" There's no way that's a rat. Look at it's t tale. It's longer t than a ruler. That thing is a bear!"

"It's w watching u us." I could hear the terror in Hinata's voice. "It's crawling t this w way."

I widened my eyes. "Crawling. That thing is not crawling. It's bouncing!" We all watched in terror as the huge, brown, fluffy, vicious creature approached us. It was so huge that it appeared to have been hopping instead of crawling. We all must have looked ridiculous. Especially me and Tenten who was still wrapped in nothing but a towel. Suddenly the creature sped up as if it were ready to attack. We all grabbed on to each other and screamed in terror. **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

BAM! The door flew open and Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Sai ran in. " What is it? Are you girls alright?" Neji asked looking at us anxiously. "What are you guys doing up there?" Sai asked. It seems he have recovered from his unconscious state. " What's wrong. Why were you guys screaming like that?" Naruto asked his eyes shifting around the room.

We all pointed shaking hands towards the floor. "T that monster was a attacking us." I was surprised I could even speak.

"That's it?" Sasuke said not believing whet he was witnesses. " You get attacked by enemies and kill other dangerous ninja's almost everyday but you are afraid of a little mouse?"

"Little! That thing is not little." I hissed. A sudden movement on the ground caught my eyes. "AHHH!" We all screamed in terror and ran off the bed. I ran behind of Sasuke and jumped on his back. "Don't just stand there. Do something!" I pounded his back.

"You have got to shitting me." Neji held Tenten in his arms. He couldn't believe the girl was practically throwing a fit over a tiny harmless rodent.

I watched in horror as Sai picked up the creature and threw it out the window. "That's all there was to it." he said dusting his hands.

"Sheesh! I can't believe you girls are afraid of a little rat." Naruto said holding the frightened yet blushing Hinata off the floor.

"Your inhuman!" I said staring at Sai wide eyed. He better had not come and touch me.

"And your half naked." Sasuke's cold but bemused voice snapped me back to reality. I looked down and yelped. I jumped off Sasuke's back and laughed nervously. "I forgot."

Tenten leap out of Neji's arms when she realized their situation also. She pulled her towel more securely around her waist, blushing lightly when Neji smirked at her. Tenten scowled and stomped to the bathroom and Neji's eyes trailed after her until the door was slammed shut. I could hear his light chuckle at his teammate. "You guys can leave now." I narrowed my eyes at them. Hinata was blushing and fiddling with her fingers. Naruto scratched his head. "Okay then." he pouted. Sai followed out Naruto and Neji trailed behind them.

"Sasuke!" I growled when he just stood leaning against the wall not moving. "What are you doing?"

His eyes lazily traveled up my body then down again. "I'm enjoying the view."

Hinata who was watching the scene face turned beet red. "Sasuke! Your scaring Hinata!"

I walked up to him and pulled him by the door pushing his back. "Leave."

I gasped as he spun around and grabbed me against him. I didn't even have time to react when he suddenly engaged me in a deep, hot heart stopping kiss. His hands roamed my body and I could feel his hands even more through the thin, damp towel. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and tangled his own with mine. My eyes widened at his carnal display of lust. He pulled away and then walked out closing the door behind him. What the hell was that?

I slowly turned around.

Hinata's eyes were as wide as saucers and her mouth hung open. Tenten stood in the doorway of the bathroom, her mouth hung open. "What? You? He's an animal. I swore I saw his tongue went down your throat. It's like he was trying to eat you. It must be a Uchiha thing. I wonder if he'd be that wild in bed."

"Tenten!" I yelled embarrassed. I can't believe she just said that and I can't believe he just did that.

"Let's just hurry. I'm hungry and I need to eat. The guys are probably waiting on us."

" I wonder who your hungry for."

"Tenten! You. . . Hmm. Don't think I didn't see the way Neji was watching you and the way you were watching him"

Tenten smile slipped and she glanced around nervously. "Let's get ready to go. We don't don't want to keep the boys waiting."

I grinned back at her. "Sure thing Tenten. Sure thing."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sooooo sorry that I took so long to update. I had a million things to do and every time I got time to write this chapter my sister always nagged me to help her with something. There might be a few mistakes for which I apologize. The next chapter will be way better than this one. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10: Drug Me

**Chapter 10**

…

"Pugh! The food here tastes like grass." Naruto scrunched his face in disgust as he choked down his order of rice and dumplings. I looked to see if the waiter who just delivered our meal heard Naruto's comment.

"How do you know how grass taste? Do you eat grass?"

I nearly choked on my green salad when a fit of laughter involuntary bubbled up from my throat. Sai always had to be the practical one. It was just an expression.

Naruto glared at Sai and grumbled something under his breath about 'bonehead.' Neji and Sasuke sat quietly and seemed to be in deep thought, their plate of food untouched. Hinata seemed a bit fidgety and cautious of every thing around her and Tenten. . . Well she was doing just what I was doing. She was watching everyone else eat. I was about to eat a forkful of my salad when a strange scent came to my senses. It was only slight and barely there. I put down my fork and examined my food.

"Okay Sakura. I know what Naruto said about the food tasting like grass might disturb you but your eating a salad. Of course it would taste like grass." I rolled my eyes at Tenten and proceeded to carefully examine my plate of food. I can't see anything but I could smell this slight but barely there scent that was familiar. I furrowed my brows in concentration as I try to recall the name of the drug. It smelled just like the faint scent.

"Flunitrazepam." I whispered it to myself positive that that was what I was smelling. I came across this hypnotic drug while working with Tsunade on one of her patient. It was mostly used as a 'date rape drug' to assist in the commission of a sexual assault.

I looked at the food puzzled. Why would that be that in our food. Was this restaurant spiking everyone's food?

I looked up and opened my mouth to voice a warning and immediately closed it when I realized all eyes on the table were on me. "Are y you a alright?" Hinata asked me worried.

"You've been sitting there watching the food for the past five minutes. Grass doesn't taste that bad you know." Naruto said.

"So you do eat grass." Sai nodded his head as if he just solved a puzzle.

"Guys! I think you should stop eating. I think there's something in the food."

Naruto, Hinata, Sai and ceased from eating while Tenten, Neji and Sasuke hadn't even started eating.

"In the food?" Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Ha! Told you it taste weird."

"I'm not sure but it smells like Flunitrazepam."

"English please." Tenten stared at me like I was speaking Greek. "Yeah." Naruto agreed.

"It's a hypnotic drug and has sedative, anticonvulsant, anxiolytic, amnestic, hypnotic and skeletal muscle relaxant properties and is prescribed for the treatment of severe insomnia. It's illegal almost everywhere in the world and is only approved for medical use. It's very dangerous. It's also known as a date rape drug, I'm sure you all know what that is. Anyway the drug causes anxiety, aggressiveness, agitation, confusion, convulsions, loss of impulse control, talkativeness, violent behavior, comas stuff like that but those symptoms only depends on how your using it and if your using it right. If you don't use it right it causes seizures, psychosis and you most likely will die."

Everyone at the table stared at me in silence. "What are you . . .a walking encyclopedia?"

"Very funny Naruto. I'm a medic, it's required of me to know these things."

"If what your saying is true. . . Why w would they try t to d drug their own f fellow n ninja's?" Hinata voiced out what I was just thinking.

I shrugged. "I don't know. The rain and leaf were practically fine acquaintances and worked together right? It is funny how they just suddenly turn their backs on us. . . Unless" I widened my eyes in realization.

"You don't think?" Tenten asked me curiously. I shrugged and looked at everyone else seated at the table.

"There is a possibility." Sasuke reasoned.

"True." Neji lowered his voice. "It is strange that they suddenly turn on us and join forces with sound. It is possible that they are not doing this willingly."

Naruto scratched his head. "I don't get it."

"Okay." I turned to Naruto to explain. " Remember what I said about the drug? It's not only a date rape drug but a 'hypnotic' drug. The sound ninjas are clever. They could have found some way to alter or tweak the drug in some way so that when it is indulged or ingested they can have full control over their victims. Most likely some sort of jutsu could have been cast upon the drug to trigger something in their brain."

Naruto nodded then looked around. "Everyone looks find to me. I don't see anyone walking around _zombified_.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course they wouldn't turn into zombies. Most likely they won't even know if they are under a jutsu it will all just seem natural to them."

"Guys h have you n noticed t that this restaurant is v very popular. There's one on p practically every street."

"Which would explain the reason for practically everyone in this village working with the sound. Chances are everyone at some point comes here to eat a meal and gets infected." Sai nodded his head at his own reasoning.

"Do you think the people who serve the food are the bad guys. Probably undercover sound nins?"

"Maybe but we're not even sure about this whole hypnosis thing. It could be something else." I reminded Tenten. She shrugged. "One way or the other we have to find out. Best we try to find out today because tomorrow we have to sneak into the main console office and find the scroll."

"Well. . ." I looked on as I saw a ragged up and old miserable looking cleaner enter the bathroom. "I have a plan."

I leaned forward and explained my plan to everyone who listened intently. "Sounds good to me." Naruto said nodding his head. "The dobe's right. Tenten you go to the bathroom and knock out that old woman. Then Sakura will go in about a minute after."

"Me? Why do I have to go in that weird looking bathroom with a freaky old lady. What if she's not an old lady but an undercover sound nin?"

"Don't worry w we won't l let you get hurt." Hinata smiled.

"Not if I can help it." I smiled when I heard Neji's barely audible statement. Sasuke raised a brow in Neji's direction I knew he heard too. No one else did though. Tenten nodded got up and went in the bathroom. About two minutes later I went.

I opened the door cautiously. I saw Tenten kneeling over the unconscious woman. I went in and locked the door behind me. I felt kinda bad for the old woman having to be knocked out but it was for the sake of the mission and probably her village.

I looked at her briefly then with a couple of hand signs I transformed my image into hers.

I nodded to Tenten. "Perfect. Now I'll just go behind to the kitchen and see what's up. Make sure she doesn't wake up." I spun on my heel and headed to the door.

"Wait!"

I spun around to Tenten. "What? Did I get the jutsu wrong?" I asked checking my appearance. Tenten raised a brow. "It would be really funny if a seventy year old woman who practically dragged herself to the bathroom comes out walking all straight and bouncy."

I opened my mouth in a small 'o'. I then did my best to imitate the walk I saw earlier and Tenten nodded. I could see she was struggling to keep in her laughter. I wobbled out the bathroom and moved as slowly as she did. I looked across to see everyone watching me. I narrowed my eyes when I saw Naruto laughing his head off like an idiot, tears leaking out the corner of his eyes. _Just wait til' I'm done. _Finally I made it to the kitchen door. I turned the knob and entered the kitchen. I immediately felt a large wave of heat. I snickered to myself_, If you can't take the heat stay out of the kitchen. _I made wobbly slow steps and looked carefully around me. Everywhere I looked there were pots on stoves and food being cut on the counters.

"Move you old fart."

I stumbled a bit as on of the cooks rudely nudged me to the side to get to a pot steaming on the stove.

"Are you looking for this Hannah? Take them and get out you damn old geezer." I barely caught the broom and mop that was carelessly thrown at me.

_Stinking ugly people. How dare they treat me this way. . .Wait what's that? _

My eyes widened in recognition. Flunitrazepam. Boxes of them stacked upon each other in the corner of the room. "Don't forget to put in that drug shit." A male cook shouted over the noise to the other fellow cooks. "Yeah. We ain't even got to use much. These Rain freaks are too easy to control." _Bingo! I am right._

I made my way to the door and stopped when I saw a packet of the drug on the floor. I looked around but everyone was to busy to notice me. I took up the packet that was torn open and half full. I held on to it and continued out the door. I made my way to the bathroom once again and scowled when I heard Naruto's outburst of laughter. Damn annoying brat. I wrapped on the door and quietly called Tenten's name. She opened the door. As soon as I stepped in I immediately relieved myself of the jutsu.

"Finally. Gosh this woman is freaky. I thought she'd get up and start to kill me or spit some nasty yellow liquid from her mouth. She looks just like that old woman from 'Drag me to Hell,' I swear. My head kept replaying scenes from the movie." Tenten shuddered.

I laughed and placed the broom and mop on the floor beside the old lady. I slipped the package of drug in my pocket. The old woman started to moan, Tenten and I quickly exited the bathroom and made our way back to the table. Passing by Naruto's chair and gave him a good box in the head. He held his head and groaned. "What was that for?"

"You know what it's for you idiot."

I turn to everyone at the table. "I was right."

I recalled the events that happened in the kitchen. I didn't take out the drug because one of the waiter might see.

"So it's definitely sound behind all this." Neji stated. "That makes more sense."

"Well let's get out of here." Naruto said immediately freaked out.

"We cant just leave the plates full of food. They'll get suspicious. I mean if it were one of us who didn't touch our food not all of us we could leave.

"Well how do we get rid of it?" Tenten asked.

"I know how .Let me." Sai took out his small drawing book and a pencil and drew what looked like a circle with a cut open mouth. Looking around to see if anyone was looking he did some hand seals and the drawing came to life and went from plate to plate and ate everything. Then it disappeared.

"Whoa. Totally cool. Did you guys see that? **Pacman** just ate our food." I laughed at Naruto's comment. Naruto's eyes were wide in awe.

Sasuke placed a fifty dollar bill on the table.

"Whoa man. The food was _not that _good." Naruto picked up the receipt on the table. "The bill came up to twenty dollars. They don't deserve such a large tip. Their service sucked. Did you see the waiter's bucked tooth? The thin line of hair he had for his eyebrows? His eyes were almost touching his hairline. Talk about visual pollution. They don't even deserve twenty dollars."

By now I was struggling to hold in a fit of laughter. Involuntary, tears leaked from the corner of my eyes. Tenten laughed in her hands trying to muffle the sound.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't have change and I don't intend to wait for them to bring me back change." Sasuke scowled looking at hi surroundings. "From the looks of it this place could use a some serious renovations. They could use the extra cash."

I nearly choked holding in my laughter.

"How thoughtful of you. I never thought of you as the charitable type." Sai spoke smoothly. Sasuke eyed him dangerously.

"At least we've reached somewhere in this mission. Let's head back to the apartment and check out the contents of the drug."

..............

"So who are we gonna test it on?" Tenten asked cautiously seeing everyone watching her. "It's not gonna be me. I've already went through hell with that old woman in the restroom okay! So don't even think about using me."

"We can't use Naruto. He's too hyper already. There's no telling how the drug might affect him."

"Hey! I'm not hyper!"

I eased up from my sloshed position on the boys' couch when I noticed all eyes were on me. "Why me? What about Neji or you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke eyed me. "I have a **very **hightolerance for drugs. It would take a much bigger portion than this to affect me."

"Same here." Neji said. " Besides you're a medic. I think you would handle the situation better than anyone of us." Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Let me get my medical kit. I have a drug resistance vaccine in the case of emergencies. If I do anything weird or whatever inject me in my arm."

I left the boys room and came back with the needle filled with the drug resistance substance.

"This is gonna be soo cool." Naruto said. Neji gave me the packet and I opened it. I threw out everything in the small packet which was about a hand full, held my breath and put it in my mouth. I scrunched up my nose from the horrible smell and taste from the powdered substance. I closed my eyes and swallowed. I opened my eyes to find everyone watching me curiously and cautiously. "I don't feel anyhow." I said aloud.

Neji nodded. "It might take some time for the drug to be affective."

I nodded. "I do remember Tsunade mentioning this drug takes a while to become effective."

"We'll go back to our room now. If she does anything weird or starts behaving funny we'll report back here with her immediately."

"Alright." Sasuke agreed. Hinata took hold of my hand and I followed her and Tenten out of the room. "Goodnight!"

…

**BAM BAM BAM!**

I cursed under my breath. "Someone's knocking on our door, get it Sasuke!" I heard Naruto groan from his bed.

"Why don't you get it, dobe?" I rolled over to my side.

**BAM BAM!**

"Open the door Goddamnit, it's Sakura!" I heard Tenten practically scream. I instantly flew up from my bed. So did everyone else. Sai turned on the lights and I flung open the door. Tenten and Hinata was holding onto Sakura who was twisting and turning in their grasp. I locked the door behind them. "What's wrong with her?"

Tenten looked at me weirdly. "I think you should stay away from her. She's not exactly. . ."

I narrowed my eyes and walked up to them. "What do you mean?"

Sakura suddenly pulled free of their grasp and literally jumped on me, tackling me to the floor.

"Holy Shit, Sakura!"

Sakura tore at my clothes and I held on to her hands trying to keep the thrashing girl calm. Naruto and Neji took hold of her from behind trying to pull her off me but she

I looked up at Hinata. "What's wrong with her?"

"S she uhh. . ."

I raised a brow.

"She's uh a bit. . ."

"She _horny!"_

"Your kidding me!" Naruto said.

"She's not kidding." I said. Looking into Sakura's eyes I could see she was. The girl was practically half naked on me and tearing at my clothes viciously. My eyes widened when one of her hands went down and cupped my. . . " Shit! Shit! Shit! Somebody better get her off me!" I said. "We're trying, she's to damn strong." Neji said.

"Sasuke. Maybe this isn't a good time to point this out but you do notice her hand is on your. . ."

"**I know!" **I screamed at Sai. Naruto looked at Sai. "Her hand?" Naruto stepped back and his eyes widened. "Whoa. Sakura's groping Sasuke."

"That's interesting." Neji cleared his throat.

"Try to push her off." Naruto said pulling Sakura.

"I am!" I gritted my teeth when Sakura grinded against me.

"No your not." Naruto cocked his head to the side when he noticed I wasn't resisting.

"Your not even trying. Your hands are by your sides. Your letting her grope you." Sai nodded in agreement with Naruto's statement.

"Naruto. If you were in my position you'd let her do it too."

"Me? I would have s stopped her, maybe. . .we're not talking about me right now okay. We're gonna pull her and you try to push her off."

Everyone held on to Sakura and pulled her but she managed to somehow push them all away. She ripped my shirt off me and yanked at the waistband of my jeans.

"Dude. Try pushing her off will ya?" Naruto said panting.

"It's not that easy dobe."

"Whaddya mean it's not that easy. Your not doing anything. It's hard for me too."

"I can't! For god's sake she's half naked! I'm a guy it's already hard enough just lying here with her squirming on me, now you want me to push her off? Who do you think I am Einstein I can't handle all this right now!"

"_Sasuke. Give it to me." _

Everyone in the room stilled when they heard what Sakura said. I tried, really tried to move my arms to push her off but couldn't.

"If you guys don't pull her off me right now I'm gonna give her what she goddamn asking for right _**here **_and _**now**_, whether she's drugged or not."

"Ah w wait. The vaccine!" Hinata stumbled to the table and picked up the needle. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Neji said.

"Now you guys remember about that shit! Inject her arm now." I hissed trying very hard to ignore Sakura's tongue on my neck.

Tenten took it from Hinata and grabbed hold of Sakura's arm. Before she could pull away she quickly injected the substance into her. After a few seconds Sakura calmed down.

Tenten pulled back Sakura into a sitting position on the floor and put her jacket over her. "What the hell? I have a headache. What h happened."

Everyone remained quiet while I tried to get back air in my lungs from one of the most vicious attacks I've ever experienced in my life.

"Sakura. The drug did something to you." Neji said not knowing how to word the events that occurred. "No shit." Sakura hissed.

"You attacked Sasuke." Tenten chipped in. Sakura gasped and looked up. She took in my appearance and her eyes widened. "Oh my God Sasuke I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" Sakura moved towards me and I moved back.

"You. . . Stay right there." I warned her.

Sakura looked up at the others. "What did I do?"

"The drug made you turn into a sex crazed maniac and you tried to rape him. You groped his male anatomy in your hand. No need to feel guilty he enjoyed it as much as you did."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "I did what?"

"It's true." Tenten said scowling at Sai for his detailed explanation.

"You were an animal. We couldn't get you off him. We were trying, really trying but you just kept on grabbing him and rubbing on him. Sasuke didn't even try to push you off. Oh and you said 'Sasuke, give it to" -**BAM!**

Naruto fell to the floor after Neji punched him in his face. Naruto rubbed his head on the floor while groaning in pain. "Why does everyone keep hitting me?" Hinata helped Naruto up on his feet.

I watched as Sakura turned to me her face red. "I'm sorry."

I looked at her and remembered everything she did. Everywhere her hand went. . .

"Yeah. Just stay over there."

"I'm sorry. Are you mad? I won't do it again it was the drugs."

"I know. Just stay over their. It's for your own safety."

"My safety?"

Tenten helped up Sakura to her feet grinning at me "Let's just say. You were seducing him and it worked."

I scowled at Tenten as she and the girls walked to the door. Sakura turned around. "Goodnight everyone. Sorry again Sasuke." I watched the door close and exhaled loudly.

"Dude. You're the luckiest guy in the world. You got jumped by Sakura." I glared at Naruto as I got off the floor. My shirt lay on the floor torn. It's not even wearable anymore.

"Unfrikken-believable." I muttered.

"Hey. The drug was suppose to hypnotize her into working for the sound right?" Sai said suddenly. "It didn't work."

"I didn't think it would. The rain nin are not so powerful and can be easily caught in the most simplest of jutsu. Us leaf ninja's are far more experienced and have stronger bodies to resist such things. Since the jutsu didn't work on her the main purpose of the drug itself did its job."

"Wait. You knew it wouldn't work?" I hissed after Neji's long theory. He nodded. "I wasn't to sure but I had a strong feeling."

"So you knew that the jutsu wouldn't have worked so the drug would take effect and she'd jump me?"

"Well I didn't think that far." he shrugged.

"Great. How the hell am I going to sleep tonight?" I groaned sitting on my bed.

"It won't be that bad. You actually looked like you enjoyed it. I know did." I could feel Neji grinning without even looking at him. "Didn't you? You could barely control yourself. If we'd wait a few more seconds to inject her you would have taken advantage of her drugged state."

"Shut it. If it were Tenten instead of Sakura you would have had her on her back naked on the floor the second she jumped on you. Am I not right?"

"HAhh Hah Ha Ha!" Naruto rolled off his bed I his fit of laughter. He got up and replaced himself on his bed snickering like crazy.

I could feel Neji's glare boring a hole in my back and I smirked. "So it's true?"

"Suck off."

I laughed and laid down on my bed. Naruto was still laughing like some total idiot.

"Naruto. Shut up! I'm trying to sleep." Neji hissed.

Naruto's laughter became muffled as he laughed into his pillow. Suddenly there was coughing and a choking sound.

"Naruto take the pillow off your head."

I then heard him taking huge gulps of air. "Whoa. You saved my life there man."

He was lucky I didn't go over there and kill him. How the hell could someone stifle themselves with a pillow? All he had to do was move it.

"Hey Sasuke, do you think there's any ramen shops in this village?"

I turned my on my side to face the wall. "How the hell would I know? Just shut up and go to sleep." I said closing my eyes and dozing off only to dream about Sakura.

* * *

Author Note: I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. I went away for a while to stay by my aunt. She didn't even have a computer! I know. It's a crime. I keep telling her she needs to get with the time. Anways I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11: Scroll Retrieval

Chapter 11

…

* * *

"Sakura, if you don't see the guards you and Sai go into the west wing of the building. Me and Naruto will take the north." I spoke through my earphone to Sakura from my slouched position on the floor, Naruto by my side.

"What about the others?" Even over a receiver her voice sounded sexy.

"Hinata and Tenten are outside guarding the two entrances to alert us of anyone's approach, Neji is making his way to the center of the building as we speak. If you get into any trouble get out of there quick. Don't bother with Sai, screw him."

"How thoughtful." I heard Sai speak over the transmitter.

I got on my knees and scanned the area. "Sai, if anything happens to Sakura I'll kill you." I warned Sai over the microphone. I could hear Neji's light chuckling over the receiver.

"Sasuke. Wart faced man at three o'clock." I rolled my eyes and looked up to see a gruff and over muscled man coming in our direction. His face was indeed covered in warts. _How sickening. _In less than a second I knocked the man unconscious and threw him in the equipment room behind us. Leaving bodies laying around will cause too much suspicion.

"Neji. Are you in the room yet?" Naruto asked tugging at his air piece. The dobe was so impatient.

"Somewhat. I've actually found a secret room in the room. One that I think not even the people of the rain knows about. It's a scroll room. I definitely think the scroll is in here somewhere. Every item in here is marked with the sound symbol, though non of these scrolls seem to be genuinely theirs. They're all stolen."

"Well forget about the rest scrolls. Go get ours."

I shook my head at Naruto. He was too impatient and rushed into things too quickly.

"_Fool! _Were you not listening?There are thousands of scroll in this place and each are locked in place by a powerful barrier. Do you actually think the scroll would be waiting for us so we can walk in, take it and walk out? Insolent child."

I could hear the girls giggling at Neji's insult to Naruto while Naruto grumbled all sort of crap to himself. "Neji. We'll be there." I spoke lowly into the microphone so I didn't alert anyone of our presence.

Making sure that the halls were empty Naruto and I got up from our position on the floor and made our way cautiously to the center of the building. We slowed down our pace when we sensed a small flare of chakra heading across us. Naruto being the clumsy idiot that he was chose this time to trip over his own damn feet thus hitting a stand which had a lamp on the top. I caught the lamp before it could topple over and replaced it on the stand but Naruto had hit the ground with a loud thud so I guessed the guy already knew we were here.

"Who's there?" A raspy voice spoke loudly from ahead of us. I turned and glared at Naruto who scratched his head as he lifted himself off the ground. "Oops."

"I said who's there?" The man's voice became more demanding and menacing. I scowled when the man came into view and approached us. "That. . ." I quickly disappeared behind him and he gasped. ". . .is non of your concern." I hit the man in the back of his neck and caught him before he fell. The man was pretty damn fat and if he fell he might just alarm everyone in the whole damn building of our presence.

I scrunched up my face in discomfort when my hands felt like they were practically being consumed by the fat in his body. _Damn man-eating flesh_! Disgusted I threw him forward into Naruto's arms.

Naruto's body shivered, "What am I suppose to do with this blob?"

I shrugged. "Don't know. It's your fault he found us anyway." I said looking around for any other persons who might be in the area.

Naruto dragged the man's body and hid him in a broom's cabinet. He came back breathing pretty hard. "How the hell can a ninja be so obese? He must eat every scrap of food he comes across. Sheesh! He probably eats humans too. Let's get going. If we're not careful he might get up and eat the scrolls."

I narrowed my eyes in Naruto's direction. "How the hell do you come up with such shitery?"

As we approached the door to the center room Naruto, out of some kind of barbarian act suddenly ran to the door and flung it open nearly ripping the door of it's hinges. Was this guy serious? He could have giving away our presence. I glared at Naruto.

"You stupid mother fu-"

"Nice language, Uchiha." I was cut off by Neji who stood by the door arms folded and an amused look on his face.

"Hn." I pushed pass the dobe and Neji and walked into the room. Naruto and Neji came in behind me and locked the door.

Neji went to the wall at the far end of the messy room. Why the hell was the main office for the village so untidy? I looked at the office in distaste. Who in the hell would paint a room brown? _Dark brown_. I turned my attention back to Neji. "Look at this." He pushed his hands against the wall and released a small amount of chakra. A moment after the wall started to move backwards as if it was sucking in itself. "I saw it with my byakugan. It's well hidden, I doubt the rain knows about this."

We all stepped in the passage way and entered the rather large room. Scrolls were everywhere. On the wall, roof, shelves. . .everywhere.

"We ain't gonna find that scroll." I said. The place was like a junkyard of scrolls and they all looked similar which made it worse. First we'd have to find a way to break the barriers and then we'd have to look for the scroll. We might as well take them all.

"Let's take them all."

I narrowed my eyes in Naruto's direction. Did the guy read minds? I shrugged and turned to Neji. "I was thinking the same shit."

Neji glanced at us for a fleet moment. "We could. We really don't have the time to sort through and look for the scroll, that could take all day but then how could we take thousands of scroll and just leave. We would surely get caught."

"There is a way." I removed a small scroll from my pocket, one that I carried with me everywhere that I went. It wasn't a regular scroll. I only used it once in an emergency. Now seemed like the perfect time to use it again. I laid it down on the floor and opened it. _I need blood. _I approached the dobe not really feeling like using my blood.

"What is that?" Neji asked curiously.

"It's an adsorption scroll. It can hold up to five thousand objects, Jutsu's and even humans. It's very powerful and will absorb almost anything even if it hosts a barrier.

Naruto eyes widened. "Cool. So you can absorb and store endless amounts of ramen?"

"Idiot." I said digging him with my kunai. Naruto jumped. "Ahhhooouch! What was that for teme?"

"In order to enclose the scroll, I need blood."

Naruto whimpered. "Why mine?"

I shrugged. "I don't see why I should waste my blood when there's your to use."

I kneeled down before the scroll ignoring the insults Naruto threw at me. I wiped his blood across the scroll and it started to glow. Instead of repeating the long-assed ritual I activated my sharingan and commanded it to do what I wanted through my eyes. I got up and stepped back ordering Neji and Naruto to do so too.

The scroll started to suck in the other scrolls in the room like a giant black hole. When the room was void of scrolls the scroll immediately rolled itself back up and resealed. I took up the scroll and placed it in my pocket.

"Easy peasy lemon Sqeezey." Naruto exclaimed. "Now to get back to the apartment and sort these things out."

"Ahh! Get . . .off! Guys help. . ." I heard Tenten's voice over the receiver.

"What is it? Where are you?" Neji was the first to speak.

"She went to guard the back entrance." I said. Neji nodded. "I'll go get her. You go find the others."

Neji disappeared in a flash to go to Tenten's aid. I almost felt sorry for the person who was harming her. "Naruto let's go. Sakura where are you guys?"

There was slight static then her voice came over the receiver. "We are outside with Hinata. Tenten's in trouble." she sounded worried.

"Yeah don't worry. Neji went to help her. Naruto and I will be outside soon." I said glaring at the dobe who was playing football with a globe. "Damn it Naruto. Put that away and let's go."

Naruto nodded and picked up the globe. I narrowed my eyes. He shifted and pouted. "Fine!" he replaced the globe back on the stand.

"Tch! Weirdo!"

We came out the room and made sure to close the passage securely behind us. It reconnected with the wall and looked like it had before. Like there wasn't a door there. We stopped dead in our tracks when we heard voices approaching. I could tell from their chakra that there were about six of them. Four males and two females. We concealed our chakra and hopped on the roof just as they walked in. They stood by the door and decided that now was the perfect time to have a conversation in the friggin' doorway. Great! Naruto grumbled in annoyance and impatience. Now all we can do is wait.

……

I scanned the area with my Byakugan easily detecting Tenten and someone else a couple miles ahead in the area. Why was this yard so damn big anyways?

I rushed in her direction hoping that she wasn't hurt. As I neared I saw her on the ground struggling with a large built man on top of her. Rushing forward I pulled him off Tenten and punched him in his gut a little harder than normally would hit anyone. His eyes became round as the wind was knocked from him.

The man fell to the ground panting and gasping for air. "Who . . .the hell. . .d do you think you are?" he demanded. "Your hurting my friend." I said.

"Your friend? Mind your own business. . . I wasn't doing anything she didn't like."

I narrowed my eyes at this.

"Sick pervert." I heard Tenten growl. I looked down at her to see that she was holding her blouse against her and that it was practically torn down the middle.

"What the hell were you doing to her?" I lifted the man off the ground by his neck so his feet were dangling off the ground in the air. I was literally blinded by rage. I activated my Byakugan tempted 64 palm his ass.

The man eyes widened in fear as he gasped for air. "Hyuuga! Eh Y you're a. . . a Hyuuga!"

"I'll kill you, punk!" I flung his body and it bounced off the ground and flew headfirst into a tree that broke in half from the force. In to seconds flat I had his neck in my hands again. "Don't touch what is **mine!**"

The man nodded desperately but I still wasn't satisfied. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to see blood. I punched him in his face and I heard a crack as his head snapped back. When I pulled back my fist there was blood on it and I smirked.

That felt damn good.

"Neji. That's enough. Please." I instantly dropped the man and turned around to face Tenten. She stood behind me looking at me with pleading eyes.

"I think he's sorry now."

"He should be." When I looked down at her I wanted to beat the crap out of the guy all over again. My hands curled into tight fists at my sides. Why the hell was I feeling this way?

…..

I could literally hear Neji beating the shit out of the guy. Naruto grimaced when he heard a crack and snapping sound over the receiver. "Holy Shit. This guy is nuts. Remind me never to get on his bad side."

I couldn't agree more with Naruto on that one. Neji was nuts, his opponent must have been crippled by now. _And Sakura says I'm heartless. _I looked down when the group moved from the doorway and walked to the chairs at the far end of the room. Naruto and I took this opportunity to escape.

After our departure from the room Naruto let out a deep breath. "That was too close." I nodded. Luckily on our way outside we didn't encounter anymore mishaps. We met up with Sakura, Sai and Hinata and went looking for Neji and Tenten. It wasn't so hard to locate them since Neji was so pissed his chakra was practically flaring and going wild.

In less than a minute we all were approached Neji and Tenten who stood next to each other. Neji's back facing her and he was facing towards a broken tree. Everyone's eyes ventured to the tree and stopped immediately.

What we were seeing now was far worse than what we heard through the receiver. The body of a man lay crumpled on the ground, bruised and sore. His body looked red and raw as if he was thrown around the place like a rag doll. There were actually pieces of wood from the broken tree protruding from through his torn shirt and bleeding back. His face wasn't even recognizable as it was covered in blood and kind of twisted and contorted from what had to be an extremely painful punch. His head was snapped back at a very weird angle but he was alive. . .barely.

I looked at Neji and smirked. It seems like the Hyuuga lost control of his cool, calm and collected self and went on a rampage.

"Sweet mother." I heard Sakura gasp. Hinata and Naruto stood with their eyes wide in complete and utter shock while Sai raised his brows at the scene before him. I grimaced. What the hell did the man do to make Neji act out like this? I looked at Tenten and immediately understood. The bastard did deserve it, forcing himself on a woman. Disgraceful. If anyone did that to Sakura I would have done the same though he'd be dead instead.

Sakura brushed pass me and shrugged off her jacket and gave it to Tenten to cover herself. "Sick twisted bastard." Tenten cursed hugging the jacket to herself.

"Let's go." Neji spoke. I could hear his barley concealed anger and I knew he wasn't satisfied. Naruto turned around on shaky legs from witnessing such a dreadful sight and Hinata did the same. Sakura had her arms around Tenten and Sai followed close behind. Although Neji was the one who said 'let's go' he didn't move.

I walked back to stand by him. "You can kill the bastard right now. I won't say anything to anyone. He deserves it." I really wanted to see the man dead. "If you don't do it I will. I can't stand to see men like them walking around alive like they did nothing."

Neji didn't even wait. Three kunai knives were already imbedded deep within his body. His abdomen, groin and heart. I smirked. Neji is just as ruthless, cold, cruel and crazy as I am. He's also obsessive like I am too. He loved Tenten, loved her so much he was willing to kill anyone who inflicted harm upon her just like I would do for Sakura.

I walked beside Neji as we followed the others out the gate. I'd never thought I'd see a day when I'd say that Neji and I are practically the same.

……….

We cleared a big room of space in the middle of the girls apartment once we reached back. We couldn't do it in our own because Naruto's crap were practically littered everywhere. We rolled open the scroll on the floor. I activated my sharingan and commanded the scroll to relieve itself of its contents. Scrolls started to pop out like a bubbling volcano. When it was finished the scroll rolled itself back up and I replaced it in my pocket.

"Cool scroll." Tenten commented. Indeed it was. Everyone sighed as they walked over the scrolls littered everywhere on the ground. At least the scroll deactivated the barrier so all we had left to do was find the damn right one out of the thousand on the floor.

"The scroll is marked with the sacred symbol of the leaf. So it shouldn't be too complicated to find."

Sakura had to be blind. We were practically swimming in a sea of scrolls and it seems like Naruto was drowning in it. I made my way to the dobe and pulled hi up from the floor. He reared up and panted heavily and coughed. "Thanks man Sasuke. I nearly drowned." I slapped him on his head. What an idiot. I looked up to the roof and did a couple of hand seals.

When I was finished, Sakura and Tenten were literally choking from laughter from Naruto's mishap. "Okay everyone. Start looking for the scroll. When you come across one that isn't the sacred one throw it on the roof."

"T the r roof?" Hinata asked.

I nodded. "I put a stable seal up there so if you throw up a scroll it will stick to the roof." I glanced around the room. "They can't really go anywhere else. And we can't have them getting mixed up with the ones we already looked at."

"Oh, I get it." Hinata nodded. I looked across at Neji who was picking up a scroll to study it. I could see from the tense set of his shoulders and the way he would occasionally glance in Tenten's direction he was still pissed. He held the scroll in his hand and flung it in an alarming rate of speed up to the roof.

BAM!

Well I'll be damned. What a crazy dude. Naruto looked up when he heard the noise on the roof. Sakura and Hinata jumped and Tenten looked over at Neji and sighed. She knew he was still angry but I guess she didn't approach him because she feared his reaction.

……

Three hours later we were still looking for the damn scroll. Naruto was sleeping on the floor and Sai was dozing off from his sitting position on the bed. Hinata was trying really hard to stay awake but it looked like sleep was winning.

Neji was still throwing scrolls up to the roof and so was Sakura and Tenten. Most of the scrolls were on the roof. Only about two or three hundred left. I was getting more and more impatient especially from Naruto's loud snoring. It was like he was doing it on purpose.

"I found it! I found it!" Sakura's cheery voice rang throughout the room. Naruto flew up from his sleep.

"What? That's good. I was just about to check another scroll." I narrowed my eyes. "Liar. You were asleep."

"Who cares. I found it, finally!" Sakura jumped up and Tenten relieved joined her. Sai and Hinata soon awoke from the noise.

"Did you guys find it?" Sai rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Uh huh!" Sakura nodded. Hinata smiled happily though she looked guilty from having fell asleep. I smiled as I watched Sakura jump up and down hugging Tenten who was equally sharing the joy.

I kicked aside some scrolls and sat down next to Neji on the bed. His gaze was intently fixed on Tenten. "You know. If you love her that much you should tell her before someone else comes along and takes her from you."

Neji nodded. "I know." He looked at me skeptically. "Since when you became a love expert _and_ an advice giver?"

"I'm just telling you so you don't make the same stupid mistake I did. I never listened to Sakura and I left her even though she said she loved me, though I loved her too. I was so power hungry I left. I almost waited until it was too late. You shouldn't wait until it's too late."

Neji looked at me and frowned. Then he nodded as if he just started to understand. "You really are a wise one, Uchiha."

"Great! I wonder what's in all these scrolls."

I kicked a scroll on the floor and quickly grabbed it when I noticed it looked different from the others. "What kind of scroll is that?" Neji asked.

"That's what I would like to know." I put it on the floor and opened it. In it there was a lot of writings. Everyone got down on their knees and read it. This scroll belonged to the sound.

It seemed we were right. The sound was behind everything and not the rain. The jutsu that they placed in the drug so the Rain village would be brainwashed into doing their biddings was being held in this scroll. This scroll controlled everything. The contents stated everything and every move they were planning to make. It seems like they were planning to attack the sand village but because almost all of their shinobi were lost in the battle in our village, the attack was delayed.

There was only one way to break the jutsu on the village and stop the sound from causing further damage to other villages in their quest to dominate all the villages. Destroy the scroll.

"Let's destroy the scroll." Naruto voice my thoughts once again for the day. "He's right. It would be the only way to stop sound." It sounded easy but I could tell that this scroll was going to be almost impossible to destroy.

"It won't be easy. This is not an ordinary scroll." Sai said taking out his dagger. He sliced the side of the scroll with the sharp blade and the paper didn't even cut. Nothing happened. It may be paper but it wasn't cutting.

"What kind of bootleg paper is that?" Naruto chimed in. "It won't cut."

I knew what to do but it involved using my eyes before like I did to kill the army of men. I didn't know if I should or should not. Using it will put my eyesight at an even greater risk, at more of a risk than the Mangekyo sharingan. Not only that it would be painful and chakra consuming. But if I didn't do it the leaf village and every other village would suffer.

"Sasuke. You know of a way to destroy this scroll don't you? I can see it in your eyes." Sai voice broke through my deep thought. I nodded my head. "But it's very dangerous. I don't even know if it is worth the risk."

"What is it? It can't be that bad." I looked up at Sakura and gave her a small smile.

"It is."

"Amaterasu."

Naruto jumped up on his feet. "That sounds familiar. Isn't that a ninjutsu that Itachi had? I remember years back when he came to the village. Sasuke do you remember?"

I nodded remembering the day he came to the village.

"When Jiraiya trapped us in his summoning 'Toad mouth Bind.' Jiraiya said that it was fire resistant but Itachi used that jutsu and burned a huge hole through the frog with these black flames. Real scary stuff."

"Black flames?" Hinata questioned curiously.

Naruto nodded. "Jiraiya told me that the flames burn everything that the person looks on and are said to burn for seven days and seven nights, and cannot be extinguished with water, or any other sort methods and they are said to be as hot as the sun. It's the highest level Fire Release and one of the most powerful ninjutsu in existence. He mentioned that Itachi was the only person to use that jutsu and knew of no one else in existence who could."

"Wow. Naruto for an idiot you know a lot." Tenten said. Naruto actually beamed. The dobe didn't even notice that there was an insult behind the compliment. Fool.

"Sasuke. You possess this powerful ninjutsu don't you?" I exhaled. Neji was just too damn smart, it only took him one second to figure it out. Immediately all eyes were on me.

"Itachi implanted it in me before I killed him."

"Wait what? You know one of the most powerful ninjutsu in existence and you didn't tell me!"

Naruto practically jumped on me. "Easy dobe."

"Ok. I'm cool. So are you gonna do it to destroy the scroll?"

"If I don't the sound might succeed in their plans. We can't let that happen."

"Okay. I'm going to do it. Stay back." Everyone got at a safe distance away from me. I really didn't trust this jutsu but it was my only choice. I only recently learned how to control it so it didn't randomly activate under certain conditions. I focused my left eye on the object because it was in that eye that I wielded the Amaterasu. Infusing a large amount of chakra into the ninjutsu the jet-black flames appeared on the scroll.

It immediately almost in a blink of an eye burned to ashes. I used my right eye to suppress the flames and immediately saw double. Everything in my vision blurred for a couple seconds before going back to it's normal state. It was then that I felt the liquid coming from my eyes and the sharp pain stabbing behind my eyes.

"Shit." I hissed in pain. It didn't hurt this bad before.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?" Sakura rushed to my side and gasped when she saw that my eyes were bleeding.

"Teme! What the hell? What's wrong with your eyes." Naruto ran to my other side looking at me worriedly. Hinata and Tenten looked shocked and panic stricken.

"It seems there are side effects from using this jutsu. This is probably the reason he was so reluctant to use it. The jutsu puts a tremendous strain on is eyes and if he continues using this ninjutsu as well as your Sharingan. . ."

"I'll go blind."

Sakura hugged me tightly even though blood must have been getting on her clothes. "Sasuke, please don't use that again. You scared me." My arms circled her waist. "I won't."

"You'd better not. I don't want you to go blind." Naruto stood up and moved restlessly beside me.

Hinata who was watching me with sorrowful eyes turned to Naruto shocked that he let out a bit of affection for me. Tenten patted his back, "You do care."

Naruto folded his arms stubbornly. "Humph! I just want him to see me when I become Hokage and I'm in my new and cool Hokage uniform, that's all."

"Sure." Sai cut in not believing Naruto for a minute.

I scowled at the blonde. "Bonehead." I said pulling sakura back in my arms when she started to pull away.

"Whatever teme! Just don't. . ." Naruto kicked a scroll aside on the floor and bit his lips while turning his head to the side. "Don't scare us like that again or I'll kill you."

"Tch. Dobe!"

I felt a warm sensation in my eye and saw that Sakura was soothing the pain with her healing chakra. The pain was only faint now but the pain in my eyes was nothing compared to the pain that took place in my chest when Sakura looked back at me with her eyes flowing with tears.

"Sakura I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"You'd better not. You're my friend and I don't want you to go blind. We all care about your wellbeing." Tenten warned me. "Me too. Your our f friend. We'd h hate t to see any harm come to y you." Hinata voice was merely a whisper and I barely caught it.

"I'd hate for one of my good acquaintances to suffer, so I agree. That ninjutsu you performed was done for the sake of the village. I don't think you should risk it again."

"Same here." Sai said. I inwardly scowled. I still hate the guy. I went to the bathroom and washed the blood off my face and Sakura changed her top. As I made my way out the bathroom I heard Naruto's loud insistent voice.

"Yeah! Sooo anyone up for ramen?" Naruto piped up. "We passed a ramen shop on our way here. Let's go!"

Everyone groaned and reluctantly followed the hyperactive blonde. Sakura got up from my side and made to follow everyone out but I grabbed her hand and spun her to me pulling her into a very heated and longing kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and eventually broke the kiss from lack of air. I put my forehead against hers as we both panted for breath. I ran my fingers across her cheek and gazed into her emerald eyes.

"I love you. God, Sakura I love you so much." I pulled her into me hugging her tightly. Se hugged me back. "I love you too Sasuke."

"Let's go before the dobe notices we're not ther-"

"SAKURA! SASUKE! Where are you? It's Ramen time!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and I pulled her to my side, holding her possessively as we made our way out the apartment.

* * *

Author's Note: Well this is about the longest chapter I've ever done. I really hop you guys like it though I think I've done better. Sorry for any mistakes. I won't be updating for the next three weeks because I'll be away. As soon as I get back I'll update. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12: Kidnapped

_Chapter 12_

_.....................  
_

"_Guys, where are you?" I spoke into my microphone loudly tapping it when I heard the slight static. I tried again and was rewarded with the voice Tenten over the receiver. I sighed in relief._

"_Sakura, where --you? ---you alright? ----------looking for you!" I caught Tenten's broken words over receiver. The signal was very low here but I still managed to understand what she said._

"_I don't know." I looked around at my surroundings. Where the hell am_ I? I got up on shaky legs and groaned from the pain that was exerted in them from the simple action. Why were my legs hurting so bad? Bearing the pain I slowly and cautiously walked around the with my hands out, seeing as the place was dark. My hands were met by a cold stone wall and feeling more around me I noticed that I was in some sort of cellar. The question was, 'How did I end up in here?' I only remembered that one minute I was treading behind the others heading back to Konoha after our successful mission and then the next I was here.

Not only that but I have a killer headache and from the immense pain coming from my leg I guess it was broken. I tried desperately to search my mind for something, anything, even the slightest clue but failed at my attempts and only succeeded in worsening my headache.

"Tenten. I'm in some sort of room." I felt around the wall and came across a steel bolt. Feeling around more I noticed that it kept the stone door locked. I smirked. Did they really expect a measly steel bar to keep me out? I infused my fist with chakra and frowned when it instantly diminished. "What the hell?" I tried again and the same thing happened. _What happened to my chakra? I'm completely drained._ I scowled. Whoever brought me here did this.

"S--ura. ---t kind of room? Are --- okay?" This time it was Naruto's loud and worried voice that was transmitted to me through the receiver. I could almost see the hysterical look on his face right now and would have laughed if this situation wasn't so serious.

"Naruto! I don't know where I am. It's really dark and I can't see a thing and I have no chakra."

"Hold on. We're g--- come and ge- you."

"How? You don't even know where I am." I reminded him.

"Uhh. We a-- screwed. Ahhhh---hhhhh_hhhhhh!!! Sasuke --- ----you tryi-------kill me?_" I winced when I suddenly heard Naruto scream loudly then accuse Sasuke for trying to kill him.

"Calm d---. We'll find he--." I heard the hesitance and nervousness in Naruto's voice.

I was about to open my mouth to ask what happened but I suddenly heard a loud dragging noise. I watched as a bit of light entered into the room and saw that it was the stone door dragging open against the ground.

"Wakey wakey little girl." I dressed back against the wall as a man walked into the room. Looking past behind his shoulder I saw that we are underground. Lanterns lit the halls that were skillfully dug out leading to different caverns and cells in all different directions. This whole place was some kind of hideout.

"Hey!" I jumped and looked back at he man who had entered. "Not thinking of escaping are you? Hope not for your sake." he grinned maliciously. The door opened a bit more and when more light entered the room I was able to see the man more clearly. At once I wished I had never seen him, not because he's scary which he is but damnit he's ugly. The word does not even begin to describe him. His yellow teeth are crooked and chipped, his eyes yellow as if he'd been smoking all his life, his nose is long and crooked and his hair like barb wire. The way he smirked did not make him appear any better either.

He walked up to me and twined his dirty finger in my hair. "Who the hell has pink hair? There's no way this is real."

I slapped his hand off my head. "It is real! _Okay! _Who are you and what the hell am I doing here?" I started to move forward but the stabbing pain in my leg ceased me. I gritted my teeth as the pain traveled down to my ankles and scowled in annoyance as I saw him move forward a bit.

"Real huh? Gotta show me proof. I think we both know where the truth lies."

My fists rolled at my sides when I saw his gaze travel south. "I guess you'll never know." I barked back at him. It made me sick to think that he would even think I would show him such proof.

I could hear Naruto's voice in my ear trying to get my attention but I wouldn't risk him finding out I had a receiver so I didn't answer his calls even though they were becoming annoyingly and increasingly louder. "Proof ---what? Sakura! Pin- --air?"

"Smart mouth girl. You don't seem to understand the position you are in." His face took on a leer scowl. "You Konoha ninja's found out about our plans, somehow managed to steal the scroll and then did the impossible. You destroyed the scroll. Everything would have gone according to plan if you guys hadn't came along and ruined it. We couldn't capture your other comrades but because of your position behind we luckily managed to snag you. My leader will have no mercy upon you."

I fumbled back as he suddenly latched out at me hissing at the intense pain that came with the drastic movement. I avoided the blow but he caught the front of my blouse in his grasp nearly ripping it off in the process.

"Do you know how long it took to formulate such a plan. All the years it took and you guys came along and ruined it in one day!"

I kicked my foot in his shin as hard as I could but the damn man didn't even budge. "Let me go!" The damn man grinned at me. "Make me! You are in no position to demand anything. What are you gonna do with no chakra?"

I scrunched up my nose as a sudden fowl scent came into it. My nose started to burn from the strong intoxicating scent. "Holy shit, man! Toothpaste is not _that_ expensive. If you can't afford Sensodyne or Colgate there's always dental floss or Listerine! Are you trying to kill me cause if you are it's working! Peehu!"

"Sa----- What's that ----- Colgate ---denta---loss?" I tried to ignore Naruto's persistent voice in my ear. Why didn't he just shut up?

"You little wench! Let's see how much you like this." I nearly died when the man suddenly pushed his ugly chipped lips against mine. It was like going to hell and back. I mustered all my strength and pushed him off me breaking the grip he had on my blouse.

"Pervert! Don't _ever_ put your **dirty filthy lips **on mine again!" I growled. How dare he uhgh! I wiped at my mouth furiously. I felt like washing my mouth with Clorox.

"Hnn! Don't worry I'll let that slide. By the way about your question earlier. Your in the sound's hunternin's hideout and I'll tell yah. . .your never getting out." I watched as the man turned and walked out the room closing the stone door behind him. The sound of stone scraping against stone loud in my ears and I heard the steel bolt latch in place. Then once again the room was engulfed in complete darkness.

"Sakura! Who kiss--- -ou? What --- hell do --- mean by fil--- dirty lips?"

I nearly gagged thinking about his lips again. "This nasty slime ball with bad breath just kissed me!"

"**WH-- T!** Ewww----wwww! Kissed you--?" I jumped when he screamed out 'what.'

"Idiot! Why do you keep screaming in my ears?"

"_**Sasuke! **_Whoa dude! I'm sure s--didn't ---- enjoy the kiss! Hey! Don't kil-- the mess---ger! Here man-- --take it!"

"Sakura. Where --- you?" I could hear the barely concealed anger lurking beneath his voice.

"I'm in the sound's hunternin's underground hideout. Sasuke, what happened? How did I get here?"

"I was about -- ask --- --- same question. We'll be there!"

"How do you know where _here_ is?"

"I've been there ---- Orochimaru before."

"Okay. Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too. Give -- a description -- the skum th-- kissed you." I rolled my eyes. He could be so demanding at times.

"He's really ugly. Has crooked teeth as golden as the sun, yellow eyes and hard barb wire hair."

"Got it. Stay p--."

I laid back against the cold stone wall. I didn't have much of a choice. The place was so dark I couldn't see a thing and the room had a extremely funny scent. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over my tired body. I only hope they'd reach soon.

………...............

"Twice! _Twice_, you tried to kill me and I didn't even do a thing to you!"

I watched Naruto cry and wail from the corner of my eyes. He made sure to put a safe distance between us in case I decided to lash out at him. It was a wise thing to do since I was contemplating whether to do it again.

"Its not my fault she got kidnapped and got kissed by an ugly . . .ah!" Naruto held his hand on the top his head which now sported a lump. Tenten always had good aim.

"Oops! Sorry Naruto." Tenten sounded anything but sorry. "It was an accident."

"No it wasn't." Sai stated. "You picked up the stone and aimed--ouch!"

"Shut up Sai!" Tenten threw a rock at the young artist. I looked at the weird looking guy from the corner of my eyes. It's like he was trying to get killed.

"You are a very violent woman. I've read about your types in books. You resort to violence when things don't go your way or someone aggravates you. Women like you tends to always get their way especially when it comes to spouses."

"Women like me?" Tenten raised a brow at Sai and cracked the her knuckles. I grinned and jumped over a fallen tree that was blocking our path. Sometimes Sai just didn't know when to shut up. He just kept digging up his own grave. Hopefully he'd continue and Tenten would kill him. I couldn't do it because Sakura would be pissed but hopefully someone else would.

"_What about women like her_?"

I ceased in the middle of walking and turned my head to look at Neji behind me. His eyes were narrowed in Sai's with a small hint of anger lurking in their depts.

"I'm s sure h he didn't m mean it that way." Hinata stuttered nervously trying to calm the tension in the air. I personally wanted to see Neji beat Sai to a pulp simply because I disliked him. Sai turned to look at Neji confused and studied the Hyuuga for a moment.

"I can see that your angry. Did anything I say somehow offend you? I guess it's because your close friends your defending her or maybe you like her more than a friend. I've also read about this in books--" Sai was immediately silenced by Naruto's hand over his mouth.

"You dummy! Are you trying to get us killed?" Naruto looked nervously from Sai to Neji. "Well let's go shall we, remember Sakura?"

I almost smiled at Naruto's attempts to sidetrack Neji from hurting Sai thinking he too might get hurt in the process.

Neji with one last glare in Sai's direction continued walking. Tenten and Hinata followed behind and Naruto let out a breath of relief and removed his hand from Sai's mouth. Naruto glared at Sai and proceeded to walk. Sai followed behind him smoothly avoiding the branch Naruto had held and pushed back hoping it would lash Sai in his face when he passed.

Twenty minutes later we stood in the middle of a clearing in the far south of the sound village. "What are we doing here, Sasuke? Aren't we looking for Sakura? What if she's hurt?"

"Shut up, dobe." I walked past him and surveyed the ground carefully. "She's below us. The hunternin's hideout is right beneath us."

Naruto's eyes rounded in surprise and a little shock. "She's in there?" he pointed to the ground. "Well what the hell are we waiting for?"

Sasuke eyed Naruto wearily. "Since your so impatient, you use your resengan and break open the ground. Don't make it too powerful or else the place will cave in, just level your chakra enough so it would only cause the ground to split.."

Naruto already started to build the chakra in his hand and it quickly developed into a full resengan but smaller than the one's he usually wielded. Everyone stepped back out of harms way as Naruto ran and charged his fist in ther ground. The ground shook a bit then a loud rumbling was heard as the ground started to split and break open.

I smirked at Naruto. "You actually did something right."

"What did you say?" he fumed.

"You heard me. I don't like to repeat myself." I said walking past him and looking down below into the hole. Soon the hunternins will be coming to check out the source of the noise and won't be to happy to see that their base was not only discovered but damaged.

"We should probably stay here and fight off the hunternin that are bound to come after hearing all that ruckus." Tenten voiced out.

I turned and Neji nodded in agreement. "You and Naruto go get Sakura, we'll stay here and deal with the hunternins."

I nodded and jumped in the narrow hole after Naruto. The poor guy was impatient to find Sakura but I understand how he feels because if anything happens to Sakura I know I'd go ballistic. The place was dark but the hole Naruto made fortunately made light shine through from above and lit the passage way. We carefully maneuvered over fallen rocks and dirt while being careful not to alert anyone of our presence.

". . .hell was that?"

"Let's check it out. Sounds like someone's trying to get in. Shit!"

The voices sounds distant but are gradually becoming clearer. Quickly Naruto and I we entered a giant hall which I was familiar with. The hall led to other halls connected to other halls and rooms and anyone could get lost in them.

"Sasuke. Their coming!"

I nodded. "Follow me." I ran up the stone wall and heard Naruto's footsteps behind me. When we were on the dirt roof of the tunnel I felt around for a small bolt and broke it open. Dragging the heavy and barely used door open I motioned for Naruto to go in and I followed in behind him. The room is not big and can only accommodate about three persons. Not that I hated Naruto or anything but I didn't really fancy being this up-close and personal with him. I looked down from the roof and waiting impatiently for the hunternins to pass. After seven agonizing seconds I heard a bunch of footsteps running and when they passed I counted approximately twenty-three of them. The others were in for one heck of a fight.

When I was sure that the area was clear I jumped down from the roof and Naruto jumped down beside me. "Whew! I thought I'd have to stay in there longer, no offense Sasuke but your not the best person to be with in a small, dark place."

I narrowed my eyes in his direction. "The feeling mutual."

"I mean, I couldn't even see you. Your hair is dark, your eyes are dark, your clothes are dark, _You're_ dark. I couldn't even see you, it was like being in a room with a ghost."

I groaned in annoyance. Why couldn't it have been him that was kidnapped?

Tapping on my transmitter I tried to get in contact with Sakura but as I expected it failed. "Looks like we're gonna have to search this shithole to find her."

Naruto nodded and we started to search the base.

……...............

"Naruto she's in there."

Naruto rushed out of the room he was searching for and looked around frantically. The look in his eyes held hope and relief. I turned to look at a door that was bolted in down in place and his eyes trailed and followed mine.

Naruto raised a brow. "How do you know she's in there?" he approached the door and held the bolt in his hands.

"I just do."

Naruto tugged at the lock and tried to break it. His brows furrowed as he tried again, this time using a lot of strength but was unsuccessful. Dropping his hands to his side Naruto hissed angrily. "This things impossible to break."

"I figured it would be." I held on to the bolt and channeled a small amount of lightning chakra to the my hand and the lock sparked, burned and split in pieces flying in all different directions.

Pushing open the door Naruto walked in and I followed right behind him. Naruto gasped in relief and I looked to see Sakura leaning against the stone wall, she appeared to be sleeping. Her chakra, I sensed was completely drained and her leg appeared to be injured but other than that she appeared to be alright. I knelt beside her and carefully picked her up.

"Now to get the hell out of -"

"Hey! Who are you? What the hell do you think your. . ." I turned around and calmly assessed the aggravated man. He fit Sakura's description perfectly right down to the barb wire hair. Filthy Scum. I put Sakura in Naruto's arms and raised a brow when the man opened his eyes wide and watched me like I was an alien. "You! You came here with Orochimaru!. . .you that killed him. You're Sasuke Uchiha!"

"And your dead." Drawing my Kusanagi sword I channeled my chidori current from my body into it. The concentration of electricity in my sword caused a chirping sound as the blade flashed and sparked menacingly. Before the man had a chance to even think to move I had the blade embedded in the left side of his chest but not deep enough to kill him or cause any vital damage.

I smirked at the man and turned the blade in a complete circle. His eyes widened in pain and he coughed up blood. "This will teach you not to kiss someone else's girl." I pushed the katana right through him until it came out his back. He let out a loud scream and I stepped back and scrunched up my nose. _Shit. Does this guy even know what a toothbrush is? _From the condition of his teeth I guessed not. _He probably has cavities and gingivitis. Maybe even tonsillitis. _

I withdrew my sword from his body and watched as his body hit the dirt floor in a crumpled and bloody heap. I brought up my gaze to look at the Neji and the others who stood in the doorway behind the body. I had sensed their chakra long ago.

"That was. . .cruel." Tenten said after a slight pause.

Neji nodded. "But totally understandable."

Sai spoke up. "You found pleasure in torturing him."

I rested my gaze on Sai. "Yes. I did." I dared him to say anything else with my gaze because he knew I'd have pleasure torturing him too.

"The bastard kissed Sakura!" Naruto chipped in. "Trust me if you'd seen his teeth, you'd kill him too."

I took Sakura from Naruto's arms and brushed aside a lock of hair covering her closed eyes.

"Not if his breath kills you first." I said scowling.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Naruto dropped on the ground in a fit of laughter. "Sasuke made a funny!"

Tenten also decided to join in the laughter. "Is his breath that. . . _ha ha _bad?"

"Is Sakura a alright?" Hinata came up looking worriedly at Sakura.

"Yeah she's just sleeping." Naruto said after his laughing fit and his expression became serious. "I'm glad we got to her before anything happened to her. Why did they even take her?" Naruto followed Neji, Hinata and Tenten out the room into the dimly lit hall.

"They sound somehow probably found out we ruined their plans and managed to track us down. Sakura was behind us for most of the trip so they probably found it easier to capture her when no one was paying attention. . .which I should have been doing." I looked down at the girl in my arms and I felt guilty.

"It's not your fault, Sasuke. Non of us expected them to find us and kidnap Sakura." Tenten tried to reassure me that no one was at fault for what happened.

"Yeah teme! It's all Sai's fault." Naruto stated out of the blue. Sai stopped walking and turned to Naruto confused.

"Naruto, h how is it Sai f fault?" Hinata asked Naruto doubtfully. Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted someone to blame."

Tenten giggled and Neji shook his head. In less than a minute we were out of the underground base.

"Fresh air!" Naruto jumped up and down like an idiot. A smirk slowly replaced the scowl on my face when his foot suddenly tangled in the air and he fell headfirst in the ground.

"What an imbecile." Neji said walking past Naruto who was now sporting a decent size lump on his head.

Hinata rushed to Naruto aid and Naruto threw his arms over her shoulder while attempting to stand. If the fact that Naruto's arms were around her didn't kill her, all the blood rushing to her face would. The poor girl looked about ready to pass out. Sai and Tenten followed behind the staggering Naruto and red faced Hinata. I started to follow behind them but I stopped and looked down when I felt Sakura stir in my arms. Her eyelids fluttered rapidly and opened. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face when I saw her beautiful emerald orbs staring back at me with a little confusion and then relief.

"Sasuke. You . . .guys found me." her voice was tired from sleep and a little hoarse. I held her tighter to my chest.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Sakura. I won't ever let anyone take you or hurt you again. I promise."

"It wasn't your fault. I w was foolish. . . I shouldn't have been lagging behind." Sakura tried to blame herself for her being kidnapped.

"I shouldn't have let you lag behind. Your suppose to always be by my side." I proceeded to follow the others.

"Sasuke. You can't protect me all the time."

I looked down at the girl in my arms and raised a brow. "Who says?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled. Damn, but she's beautiful.

"I say. Your mine, I'll protect you from anything or anyone who tries to hurt you."

"I love you, Sasuke."

I closed my eyes for a few seconds then opened them. "I love you too." Sakura smiled and my heart literally started to beat faster in my chest. I love her smile. She closed her eyes giving into the tiredness of her body and falling back to sleep.

_I love you more than you think, sakura. I don't know what I did to deserve you but what I do know is that I'd kill an army of men any day just to see you smile. _

_

* * *

  
_

Author's Note: FINALLY! I know. Well let me just say first, my trip ended up being a little longer than I expected it to be. Please excuse any grammatical errors, I didn't really get the chance to check this over properly. I'm super busy and amazed I even got to finish this chapter today. I know it's not my best and I'm sorry about that but I promise the next chapter will be even better (although I hope you enjoy this chapter still.) Please review. That's what keeping me inspired to write. Don't hesitate to give some constructive criticism!


	13. Chapter 13: I Really Love You

Chapter 13

…

* * *

"Well, I must say I'm impressed." Tsunade sat back in her chair and viewed the scroll in her hand with surprise, then looked back up and gave each of us a brief glance." I actually did not expect you guys to find it this fast. It hasn't even been a week. It seems putting you guys on a team together makes you work more efficiently."

She stood and approached a Anbu member who stood in the corner of the room. She handed him the scroll, "You know what to do."

The Anbu nodded and disappeared in a light fuzz of mist.

"You guys went through a lot to retrieve the scroll for the sake of the village. I'm very grateful and proud. I understand that Sakura also went through a lot and she's in the hospital resting. I hope she feel's better."

She sat back down and I nearly groaned aloud. I know she is the hokage and shit but I really want to-no. . . I really _need_ to see Sakura. I need to see if she's alright.

"Good job, your mission was successful for finding our Sacred scroll and not only that, you managed to learn about Sound's plan and stop them. I couldn't have asked for a better outcome. Well, your dismissed."

"Yay! When is our next mission, granny Tsunade?" Naruto pounced on Tsunade.

I knew Naruto's silence was to good to be true. The violent woman threw him off and he went crashing through the wall.

"What a fool." I heard Neji mutter under his breath as he walked beside me out of the Hokage's office, Tenten was laughing, Hinata once again went to Naruto's aid and Sai just remained silent.

"I hope Sakura will be alright." Tenten said after her laughter died down. Neji nodded. "She'll be alright. She wasn't hurt badly just physically drained, she's strong."

Naruto grabbed a hold of my shoulder and dragged Sai by his hands, "Let's go see Sakura."

Halfway out the building he turned around and looked at Hinata who was left behind. "Aren't you coming, Hinata? We can go out for something to eat after." _Smooth move Naruto_. The girl looked as if Jesus just gave her a one-way ticket to heaven. Hinata ran up behind us her face red as a cherry.

"Well!" Naruto put more pressure on my shoulder and I cursed under my breath. "Let's move out!"

"Dobe."

………

"I'm fine, Naruto. I was just tired."

I stood from the doorway as Sakura tried to reassure Naruto that she was in perfectly good condition. However, the dobe didn't really seem to understand. He's was way too over protective. _Okay, that sounds weird coming from me. _Sai stood on the other side of the bed looking very much out of place. He did ask Sakura if she was alright but now he just stood there awkwardly. What a looser.

"Naruto. Please, I'm sure I'm alright. Besides I think you should go with Hinata now."

Naruto looked at the blushing Hinata and smiled. "Alright. But if you need -"

"JUST GO!" Sakura shouted impatiently. Naruto gave her a hug and took hold of Hinata's hand.

"B bye Sakura." Hinata stuttered. As they passed me by the door Naruto grinned and slapped me on my back. Stupid idiot.

Sai used this perfect situation to get himself out and moved from the side of the bed and made his way to the door. "Later, ugly."

"I didn't catch that." I stepped in front of him and sneered.

"Sasuke. It's alright. . .he doesn't mean anything bad. I think."

I moved past him, _accidentally_ shoving him into the doorway. I looked back at him and grinned maliciously.

"Sasuke! Sai, he didn't mean to do that."

"I doubt that." he said exiting the room.

I sat down on the chair next to Sakura's bed. She looked at me exasperated. "Why must you be so hostile?"

"Why must you be so kind?"

"Because people like people who are nice to them." her eyes sparked with anger.

I slouched back in the chair and shrugged. "People who are nice easily gets taken advantage of and are gullible."

Sakura scowled and stared at me. "People who are hostile are the ones who take advantage and deceive the nice persons."

A small smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. "That's true." My eyes rested on the binding wrapped on her foot. "Is your foot broken?"

"It was. The bone is mended. It will heal in about a week." As she spoke I ran my fingers on her arms and I felt her shiver from the touch.

"Your shivering. Are you cold?" I smirked up at her and her cheeks took on a light blush. "No! I'm not shivering. What makes you think I'm shivering." her cheeks got more red in a mix of embarrassment and anger. "It's just the drugs they gave me."

"Drugs? Sure." Sarcasm was laced in my voice.

"Drugs can have a lot of effects on the body." Sakura defended herself and I watched her amused. " Like dizziness, nausea, _shivers----_"

"--and horniness." I grinned widely when Sakura frowned and her face flushed. I cocked my head to the side. "Isn't that right, doctor?"

Sakura stared at me wide-eyed. "What a are y you. . . I don't know wh-what umm." She stuttered just like Hinata and turned her head to the side. "I -I don't know what your talking about."

I raised a brow and leaned forward to rest me elbows on the edge of the bed. "Since you don't remember, let me refresh your memory."

"Okay! I remember." Sakura said quickly her face heating up.

"I thought so. I mean it's not everyday you just jump someone and try to rape them." Her eyes widened and she fidgeted in her position. "You were like an animal in heat but I'm not gonna lie and say I didn't enjoy it."

"It was the drugs, n not m me!" She didn't even sound too sure of herself.

"So why did you come after me?" I asked her.

"Huh?" she looked confused.

"There were three other guys in the room yet you chose me. Did the drugs tell you to do that, _**Sakura**_?"

"I. . .you were probably just the first male I saw so I went after you. I didn't know what I was doing or even if it was you."

"You called my name." I took hold of her hands and slid her off the bed and onto my lap."

"No, I didn't." she shook her head viciously.

"Yes you did, Sakura." I buried my head in the crook of her neck and kissed my way up to her ears. I bit her ear lightly and smirked. "You said, 'Sasuke, give it to me.'" I caught her face in my hand and kissed her. She tastes so damn sweet, I know I would never have enough of her. I nearly growled when the door opened.

"Ms. Haruno. I came to check on. . ." I looked back to see a nurse, she looked to be around nineteen or eighteen. She was probably in training. Her eyes were wide in shock and her face red from embarrassment. I could believe Sakura had the same look on her face now.

"Go Away." I glared at the girl annoyed at her for interrupting us.

"Sasuke!" Sakura glared at me. "It's alright don't go!" she called back the girl who was just scampering through the door. "You came to check on my condition, right?"

Sakura pulled herself out of my grasp and shot daggers at me when I squeezed her rear. The nurse nodded and nervously avoided my gaze. Every now and then while writing she stole small glances at me and I gave her my famous Uchiha glare. What was up with this chick anyway?

_Wait. Did she just bat her eyes at me? How unattractive. Didn't she see me making out with Sakura? Why the hell would I want some little nurse who was flat as a board and straight as a ruler. Sakura's hair has way more sex appeal than her whole body. Not to mention her ass is practically non existent._

"Well, Ms. Haruno, you are free to leave the hospital. Don't over exert your foot much and avoid situations that will put too much stress on your foot."

"Thanks." I watched as Sakura came off the bed and tested her foot. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit when she tried to walk on it. I got up and walked pass the nurse to help Sakura stand and I swore that her hand brushed the front of my pants.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to my side. I could see the young nurse who stood at the side watching with envy in her eyes. I deliberately ran my hands over the high curve of Sakura's backside and smirked at her.

_This is what a real woman looks like, miss stick figure._

"Let's go, Sasuke. I really miss my bed and I don't think I will be able to stand much longer." Sakura said.

"Hn."

…………………….

"Break me off a piece of that."

I quickly turned my head in Naruto's direction and frowned. What did he just say? When I followed the direction of his gaze I noticed that he was looking in the direction of a blonde haired girl. His eyes followed her like a moth to a flame, zooming in on her through the thick crowd of people walking around the town.

I scrunched my nose in distaste. "Aren't you with Hinata? Why are you watching that girl?"

Naruto didn't even turn his head. "What girl?" he asked confused.

I blinked and followed his gaze once more. It once again led me to the girl. Looking back at Naruto I could see his gaze is not directed at her face but a little lower. There is no way he's looking at what I think he's looking at. Sick Pervert. I looked back to where his gaze were and that's when I notice that she has a container in her hand. I could easily read 'Beef Ramen' labeled on it.

My mouth lifted in a scowl and I turned to look at Naruto. The damn fool was drooling. I almost threw up at the sight.

"Let's just go to the stupid food store, Naruto."

Naruto snapped out of his daze and followed beside me. As we reached the entrance to the store, this skinny (really skinny) guy pushed shoved Naruto to the side in an attempt to pass.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are. You can't just go around pushing people."

I turned when I saw that Naruto was right about ready to start a fight. Everyone in the store as well as outside was at a standstill anxiously waiting to see what would happen next. Does Naruto have to cause a scene everywhere we go?

"Says who, cat face!"

I closed my eyes for a brief second and looked at Naruto. I knew he wouldn't take that one well. His face was red in anger and he looked just about ready to explode. The skinny man had guts. I eyed him from the corner of my eyes noting his jeans were falling from his hip which were nothing but two pairs of bones sticking out. He doesn't have on shirt though I don't know why considering he looks like he has Bulimia.

"What did you say, _Prime ribs!"_

I couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of my mouth. The skinny man's eyes flashed in anger.

"Who are you calling ribs, you tiger-faced mutt!"

"Says the talking spaghetti."

"Spiky haired dope!"

"Oh please. Mr. Dental floss. Your gonna have to do better than that, my buddy Sasuke here calls me more insulting and creative names than you do." Naruto poked out his tongue and wagged it at the man.

I narrowed my eyes at Naruto. "Baka. Don't drag me into your little cat fight. Your wasting my time. Let's go."

I dragged Naruto who was grinning like an idiot into the store. The skinny man behind us shouted all kinds of names and insults. I growled in my throat and turned my head partially to look at him. "_**Shut up you friggin bag of bones**_**."**

I regret I ever said that because Naruto started to laugh like a hyena causing more of a scene. "Why didn't _Ha _I think _hah haa _of that?" he asked his words broken by laughter.

The crowd that had gathered slowly became smaller until everyone was back to minding their own damn business. "So what did, Sakura tell you to buy?" Naruto asked.

I shrugged and pulled out a small paper out of my pocket. Or so I thought. When I opened the paper it immediately rolled out almost hitting the floor. "What the hell, is she crazy?"

"No. She's just hungry. Really hungry." Naruto said watching the list with slightly widened eyes.

I gave Naruto the list and grabbed a cart and we started down the first isle. "I'll read the list." Naruto offered. I sighed. That's why I gave it to him in the first place.

"Green tea? They have tea that is _green_. It must be made from grass. Why would Sakura drink that, ugh!"

I resisted the urge to throw the cart in his had. I scanned the shelf and picked up a box of green tea.

"Vege--tables. Wait, they have tables made out of veggies? I want one."

This time I hit him over his head. "That's vegetables you stupid moron."

"Oh. . . Hey look. Over there." Naruto pointed and ran to a shelf with vegetables. Soon he ran back and threw a bunch of vegetables in the cart. I looked at them then glared at Naruto.

"What?"

"These vegetables are old and spoiled. You mean to tell me out of all the fresh vegetable selection you chose _these_?"

Naruto looked at me and smiled like he knew something I didn't. "Haven't you heard food gets better with age." The idiot had the audacity to smile like he told me some vital information that I would be appreciated to have gained.

"This is not wine you dobe! When vegetables are spoiled their not good to eat."

Naruto scratched his head. "I eat them all the time and they taste fine."

I shook my head and took the vegetables out of the basket shoving them in Naruto's arms. I selected fresh vegetables and proceeded down the isle. Naruto just dropped the vegetables on the floor and followed me earning many stares from other people in the store.

"Say Sasuke. Why did you take up so many tomatoes? There are nineteen of them."

I looked at Naruto from the corner of my eyes. "It's good to know you can count that high."

"What the hell's that suppose to mean, ice-block!"

"What's next on the list dobe?"

"Hm! Organic Milk. I didn't know you could squeeze milk from human organs." Naruto furrowed his brows.

Could he really be _that_ dumb?

…………..

"**Sakura!**" Naruto's shouted Sakura's name as we entered the house. What annoyed me the most is that she was just right there, with that yellow haired girl. What's her mane again? Rhino, or is it Bino? I know it's something with 'o'.

The said girl suddenly jumped up and screamed my name. Yep. . .judging from the speed she's running towards me with and the wild look in her eyes, her name is most definitely Rhino. Before she could touch me I sidestepped and she went headfirst into the wall.

I heard her growl. "Still mean and hostile I see."

"Still wild and aggressive I see." I didn't wait to see what happened after her face turned red. I went to the kitchen and put the groceries down and Naruto did the same.

I went back to the living room where Sakura and Ino sat talking and I watched as Naruto devoured a slice of blueberry pie which I guess he found in the kitchen.

"Yo."

Naruto started to choke on the pie and feeling a little pity for him I hit his back and he coughed up a piece of pie.

"Kakashi!" Sakura and Ino greeted him while Naruto glared at him. "You nearly killed me."

Kakashi closed the orange book he always had his head in and place it in his pocket. His eyes creased in a smile. "If you weren't eating in such a hasty fashion, you wouldn't have choked." He looked in my direction and nodded.

"I heard from Tsunade about your successful mission. I really didn't expect your return so quickly." he turned and approached Sakura. "Tsunade mentioned that you were in the hospital and your leg was broken. I can see it's healing up nicely, though."

"Any way. Naruto, I would like you to come with me. Tsunade asked me to retrieve you."

Naruto jumped off his chair. "Oh Boy! Another mission!"

"Nope. She wants you to patch up that hole in the wall she threw you through earlier." "Oh man. No fair."

Kakashi headed to the door and Naruto followed behind mumbling and grumbling about life was unfair and all sorts of other crap.

"Oh well! I've got to meet Shikamaru for uhh. . . Training at the training grounds. See you later." Ino kissed Sakura on the cheek and rushed out the door and closed it behind her. She was heading to the training grounds to meet Shikamaru alright but when I saw them last night they weren't training. I looked at Sakura who lay on the couch watching TV and just observed her.

. . . .

I looked over at Sasuke from the corner of my eyes. He just sat there staring at me, maybe he was angry or something but I really couldn't take the silence. "Sasuke, you haven't said anything much since you came. Is this about the grocery list." I looked at him guiltily. "I know it was a _little_ long, okay a lot long but I haven't been shopping . . . Are you even listening to me?" My guilt was immediately overthrown by anger when I saw that he wasn't even paying attention. I hate when people ignore me.

"Sakura."

I looked at him when I sensed the slight changed in his voice. He's never said my name like that before. I gasped when I was suddenly pushed back on the couch and caged in by Sasuke. His eyes were dark and clouded.

He brought his head down to mine and caught my lips in a for a heated kiss. His tongue urgently pushed through my lips and sought out for mine desperately. I couldn't stop the moan that came from my throat and I arced up into him loving the hardness of his muscled body above me.

"Sasuke! I. . ." I gasped in the kiss. I was at a loss for words and clung to him kissing back desperately. I kissed him like my life depended on it and I nearly died when his hands slid down my belly making the muscles ripple and curl into a tight ball of desire. How did he do that? I could feel the blood pounded through my body as I gasped into the kiss for air. I felt like I was melting inside and I was being lost from myself.

I craved for his touch, his scent, his deep sexy voice and all that frightened me. I never wanted anything as much as I wanted Sasuke now. I love him. I really love him. How could he make me feel this way with just a kiss?

I am certain that I will explode soon, I can't take it anymore. I . .

"Marry me, Sakura."

My eyes widened in shock and I felt my whole body tense up in surprise. Sasuke looked down at me and I could see he was being serious. He nuzzled my neck and whispered in my ears. "I want to make you mine. Be my wife. I love you."

"Yes." I answered more sure of it than I was of anything in my life. "Yes yes yes."

I looked down when I felt Sasuke slip something on my finger and my eyes widened in shock when I saw the most gorgeous gold, diamond ring with two emerald gems at the side. "Sasuke! I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life. . .I don't know what to say."

"You already said yes, _Sakura Uchiha_."

Why did he make that sound so sinfully sexy.

He once again started to kiss me and my head went up in a whirl wind. "I'm going to make you so mindless and numb with pleasure you'll only know my name."

_Oh my god. _

"By the way I want eleven kids."

"What!" I stared up at Sasuke in shock. Way to drop a bomb. He only smirked at me. "Don't worry you'll enjoy it. Let's start now." I gasped as he suddenly lifts me up to face him so I had to wrap my legs around his waist. I blushed Scarlett red as began walking to the room.

"_But, I don't have any strength, my leg."_ I tried to cover up my nerves with a lie. My leg was actually feeling a lot better.

"I have enough strength for the both of us." Sasuke licked my ear and I could feel him smirking, his breath hot against my ear. "All you have to do is hold on."

Me eyes widened at the erotic words and I'm sure my face was as red as a tomato.

"I'll make you burn for me until your begging for more. I'll make your body go up in flames."

I swallowed as Sasuke he closed and locked the door behind us his mouth covered mine and he literally devoured me. His hand crept up my top and I let out a helpless cry and his other hand worked on the waist band of my skirt. I am completely lost to the world now.

The only thing I know is that Sasuke Uchiha was the one and only man for me, no one anywhere could ever compare to him or even and he was doing a damn good job of showing me too. After all these years of chasing Sasuke, then finally giving up on him and suddenly falling back in love with him has paid off. I never thought for once that I was lucky enough that this would ever happen to me, with Sasuke Uchiha at that but now _I Sakura Uchiha is the most luckiest girl to ever walk the earth. _

_

* * *

  
_

Author's Note: Yep, 'Need you so Bad' is finally over. I must say that the story took a lot of time and energy but I also must say I'm pleased with all the reviews I got. You guys keep me inspired. Anyway, a lot op people have been asking me to continue my one-shot 'Crush' and I have decided that I will make it into a story. So that's what I will be working on now. Anyway Thank you all my readers and I hope you enjoyed my story and I tried my best not to make any errors since this is my last Chapter an all.


End file.
